The Love of the Clan Trilogy Book 1: A Paw in Three Worlds
by TigerFlower08
Summary: Book 1 in The Love of the Clan Trilogy. The Tribe of Touching Trees has lived in peace for as long as the living members can remember. But now a new enemy threatens to destory their way fo life and only the cat with a paw in three worlds can ever hope to save them. Will the chosen cat arrive too late? Will they save everyone or perish beside the tribe? READ THIS STORY FIRST!
1. Tribe of Touching Trees

**This story takes place way after the current point in the books but will contain no spoilers; there will be references to the clans and the old days of the clans. For the sake of this story the clans never moved from their forest home and remained in the forest where they were in the first arc. Please read and review and recommend this story to your friends :D the three R's of fanfiction (Read, Review, Recommend)**

* * *

**Tribe of Touching Trees**

The tribe resides in the thick forests on the other side of twoleg place from the clans. They have few enemies in their territory, no cat rivalries but they mostly fight badgers and foxes. Twolegs travel into their territory ever summer to camp; this makes Greenleaf the toughest season for the tribe.

**Leader: **

Falcon that Soars at Dusk (Falcon) - a dark tabby tom with a deep brown almost black pelt and white paws, he has a white muzzle and whiskers and soft blue eyes.

**Camp-Guards:**

Snow that Falls Alone (Snow) - a large white tom with long flowing fur and sharp green eyes.

Stream of Many Shallows (Stream) - a large grey she-cat with darker black stripes and blue eyes.

Mouse that Escapes the Claw (Mouse) - a silver tom with a black muzzle and amber eyes.

Tiger that Stalks at Night (Tiger) - a large dark tabby tom with a large head and broad shoulders, ice blue eyes.

Oak that Stands Tall (Oak) - a large broad tom with deep orange fur with a large bushy tail and amber eyes.

**Prey-Hunters:**

Leaf that Surfs the Wind (Leaf) - a dark brown tabby she-cat with a light underbelly and paws.

Grass that Moves with Breeze (Grass) - a light tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws and deep grass green eyes.

Owl that Flies at Night (Owl) - a black tom with deep amber eyes.

Pebble that Rests in Stream Pebble) - a small blue and silver she-cat with soft blue eyes and white paws.

Storm of Cold Rain (Storm) - a large silver tom, was originally a Camp-Guard but was better at catching prey.

**Kit-Mothers**:

Feather of Robin's Chest (Feather) - a deep ginger and white she-cat with a white under belly, tail, chest and muzzle. (Prey-Hunter)(Mother of Owl's kits).

**To-Bes:**

Shadow of Hanging Branch (Shadow) - a small lithe and sleek black she-cat with a faded white splash on her chest and deep blue green eyes. She is the daughter of Falcon.(Prey-Hunter).

River that Runs Quietly (River) - a silver she-cat with blue eyes.(Camp Guard).

Trout that Swims through Water (Trout) - a large black and white tom with amber eyes.(Camp-guard).

**Elders:**

Lightning that Strikes Tree (Lightning) - a large black and white tom with bright yellow eyes.


	2. Prolouge

_Cloud that Blocks the Moon waited, as the line shifted forward his paws tingles with the anticipation of seeing the prophesized cat that was going to save the tribe. In the tribe of endless hunting, when a prophecy was foretold it was the job of every cat to approve of it, as was custom. Cloud peeked towards the front of the line, still ten more cats to go he sighed. "How do we know that this cat will be strong enough to save us, looks soft as a kittypet" a cat spat. Cloud looked up a head to see which cat was currently at the pool or telling, Night of No Stars, the large black tom had been a tribe mate of Cloud's. Yowls of protest sounded from the gathered tribe cats, "They will receive no training", "How do we know they will even be born?." A large blue gray she-cat looked down at the protesting cats. "Because they savior's birth has already been determined, she will be born and she will be lead here. Whether or not they are strong enough to save us will be up to them" she lashed her tail "We must trust that we have the power to guide her to greatness". This seemed to silence the protests and as Cloud looked up he realized it was his turn to look in the pool, looking down he saw a sleek black she-cat with one brown and black dappled kit at her belly. "You are destined for greatness" he murmured._

Falcon lay down in his den, curling his dark tail over his white paws staring down into the pool that only forms in his den when the tribe of endless hunting has something to tell him. He hadn't left his den for two sunrises, since it began forming and now he stared down at it intently, waiting to receive the message. Suddenly the clear water became cloudy and dark, he concentrated, and narrowed his blue eyes until the water became clear again. He could see a black she-cat with a small golden kit at her belly; the kit's pelt was dappled with brown and black markings.

Suddenly a voice sounded in his ears "There will be kin of your kin, with a paw in three worlds that will save the tribe from the enemy that howls by moonlight" the message began to repeat itself but was cut short by an eerie howl. Standing to his paws he looked down at the puddle which began to drain through the crack in the floor. Flattening his ears he thought about the prophecy as he padded out of his den. Glancing over to the to-be's den he narrowed his eyes seeing only River that Runs Quietly or River, and Trout that Swims through Water or Trout. Padding over to the to-bes he questioned them about Shadow's whereabouts.

Shadow raced through the under growth, leaves scratching her belly fur and branches whipping her face. Her heart pounded as she heard the clumsy footsteps of the twoleg that was chasing after her. Her name was Shadow of Hanging Branch and she was the daughter of the leader of the tribe, his name is Falcon that Soars at Dusk. He is so bossy and never lets her do anything on her own, whenever she leaves camp she always has to be with either a camp-guard or her mentor Leaf.

She knew she shouldn't be out of the camp, but she just wanted to get away from everything and practice her stalking skills without the prying eyes of her mentor. She knew when she got back to camp she was going to be in big trouble.

If she made it back.

Turning quickly on her heels she wrenched her claws in the forest floor, stopping to examine her paws she began to lick the blood from her claws.

Bad idea.

The twoleg was just behind her now, looking for an escape she launched herself up a tree, digging her bleeding claws into the rough bark, she felt the hot clumsy paws of the twoleg clasp around her stomach.

Falcon growled when the to-be's told him that they hadn't seen Shadow all morning, he padded into the den sniffing at her nest, the scent was stale. Wherever she was she has been there since dawn. Frantically he raced to the Prey-hunter's den, possibly she was with her mentor Leaf that Surfs the Wind, looking around in the dark den he recognized Leaf's tabby pelt.

Leaf was curled in a ball sleeping next to her mate. Silently he slipped out of the den and went to the last place Shadow could be, the kit-mother den. Padding into the well enclosed den he squeezed through the woven entrance, Feather of Robin's Chest looked up at the noise the leader made when he entered, she yawned loudly then scrambled to her paws. The weight of her unborn kits slowing her down "Falcon, what are you doing in here?"

Falcon sat down sadly "Shadow is missing, again".

Feather purred "Well if that's all" she meowed teasingly.

Falcon shook his head "She knows better than to go out of the camp alone, what if something happens to her".

Feather silences his worrying with her tail "I know you care about her, you had to raise her alone, but you're going to have to learn that you can't control everything she does. I remember back when we were to-bes you would sneak out all the time".

Falcon looked at his paws embarrassed as she continues "And nothing ever happened to you, just wait she will come back". Falcon nodded "All right".

Shadow yowled at the twoleg yanked her down from the tree; she hissed and spat angrily trying to scare the twoleg into dropping her.

It worked.

She hit the ground with a thump, her paws bleeding and her heart racing. She looked up at the twoleg, her blue-green eyes fearful. The twoleg began to wave its big hairless paws in the air, yowling things she couldn't understand, then it began to wave its big paws at her. Shadow looked around for an escape route; narrowing her eyes at the monster path she launched herself at it.

A long horn sounded and a shrill screeching flooded her ears, something slammed into her sleek body throwing her against the stinky ground of the path. Pain scorched her body and she struggled to keep her eyes open, it took her a few heartbeats to realize the screeching was coming from her. The pain began to go away and she found she couldn't keep her eyes open, as she felt the hot paws of the twoleg scooping her up, she slipped into darkness.

Unaware of her surroundings, two pairs of eyes watched her being placed in the monster that had hit her. Owl that Flies at Night turned a worried gaze to his hunting partner Pebble that Rests in Stream, they both shared a knowing glance, both knowing that the twoleg would not return until next Greenleaf, when the air was hot and the river full of fish.

If they even returned at all.


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 enjoy :D**

* * *

Shadow slowly opened her eyes, strange scents surrounded her and her entire body ached. Slowly she tried to get to her paws, as her head moved a loud jingle sounded and she turned her head from side to side to locate where it was coming from. As she moved her head it jingled more, looking down she located the source _I'm wearing a collar?_ She growled and reached forward with her forepaw, as she lifted her right forepaw to her neck, she slammed down to the ground, hitting her jaw to the hard marble floor. Hissing angrily and out of confusion she tried to move her left paw.

After moments of nothing happening she looked down and gasped, _where is my leg?. _She yowled in fear trying to run, stumbling and crashing to the floor. Suddenly a twoleg appeared, she was older than the one that had caught Shadow and behind her a younger twoleg appeared, not quite a kit. The older twoleg scooped up Shadow before she could react and began to murmur words Shadow could not understand, repeating some of them over and over, Rebecca poor sweet Rebecca.

**One Moon Later…**

Shadow lay in her small pink kittypet bed, she enjoyed digging her claws into the soft plush imagining sinking them into a mouse. She had been living with her twoleg owner for almost a moon now and she had begun to understand some of the twoleg's crazy talk. The older twoleg's name was Melissa, her kit's name was Kelsey and Shadow's new name was Rebecca. Melissa had no mate, and her kit was able to take the monster out.

Shadow didn't take kindly to being taken care of by Melissa, but the kind twoleg didn't seem to care. She always left food out even though Shadow never ate it, after a few sunrises of this Melissa had taken Shadow to the man in white who gave Melissa some food that smelled and tasted almost as good as a fresh mouse and Shadow decided then it was better than starving to death.

She took the collar off almost every day during the first week until Melissa simply stopped putting it on her. _Instead she had the man in white poke me with a long silver stick_ Shadow though lashing her tail. Melissa said it had a microchip in it so that Rebecca would never get lost, Shadow shrugged, she didn't know what a microchip was.

She had learned to walk and run on three legs within a few sunrises, but hunting had become impossible, she had spent days in Melissa's garden watching the birds and hearing the mice scuttle by, her muscles tensed for the hunt, crouching she would always fall to her face before she begin to stalk.

**One Moon later…**

Shadow sat on the windowsill watching the birds _If only I could catch just one _She sighed _one last piece of fresh kill_. Jumping down from the window she teetered slightly before she regained her balance, padding over to the door she circled in front of in meowing loudly, she wanted to go outside and she knew how to get Melissa to let her out, she had been training her twoleg for two moons now.

Melissa hurried over in a long blue dress, her dark hair pulled up in a sloppy bun on top of her head. She smiled down at Shadow "You want to go outside Rebecca?", Shadow meowed and rubbed herself on Melissa's leg "Alright, don't be out too long" she clucked her lounge as she opened the door. Shadow raced out heading to the fence on the right side of her garden.

All the twoleg nests were up against each other in this part of town and each nest had a garden in the back with three walls of fencing to keep the cats out of the forest.

Shadow leapt up to the top of the fence and stared out into the forest, she had travelled out there many times but always returned feeling worse about herself then when she had gone out. The forest no longer welcomed her with food and shelter, only anger and disappointment.

"Hello there", Shadow turned her gaze to see a small black and white tabby sitting on the opposite fence, "I said hello there, don't you speak?".

Shadow rolled her eyes "Yes, my name is Shadow of Hanging Branch, What's yours?".

"Layla" the tabby responded licking her white belly fur "That's a strange name you got there. I thought I heard your housefolk calling you Rebecca".

Shadow nodded "That's what Melissa and Kelsey call me, but my father named me Shadow" turning her gaze back to the forest her heart began to beat faster.

"You like the forest eh?" the tabby meowed "Well I wouldn't go out there if I were you. There are wild cats out there that would eat you before you could beg them to stop".

Shadow let out a meow of laughter "I'm pretty sure I can handle anything that forest can throw at me" she leapt down from the fence, trying to not to wobble.

"Sure, sure" Layla called "Don't say I didn't warn you Rebecca". Shadow looked back to see the black and white tabby disappearing into her garden. Shadow shrugged and padded out into the forest.

She walked further than she ever had before, the sounds of the forest starting to lift her spirits. The scent of prey wafted around her and she dug the claws in her right paw into the leaf littered forest floor. A pang of sadness clawed at her as she thought about how she would never hunt again.

Shadow flicked her ears and turned her blue green gaze, narrowing her eyes on a fat mouse nibbling on a seed only two tail lengths away. _If I'm very careful I may be able to reach it without having to stalk too much. _She smiled at the thought of sinking her teeth into the juicy mouse and shifted her body slightly until she was facing it.

Slowly she lowered herself into a lopsided hunters crouch, carefully she began instead of creeping forward with her front paws as she had been taught, she stepped forward with her back left leg first in order to keep her balance, then she arched her back for more balance and shifted her back right leg forward, a little bit in front of the left one. Then she quietly hopped forward with her front right forepaw, cringing as she crunched a leaf.

Shadow let out a sigh of relief noticing the mouse had not noticed. She continued her backwards hunter's stalk two more times, then lashing her tail in preparation she launched herself forward, bringing her head down and jaws into the mouse.

The warm juices flooded her mouth and she purred with pride, she felt like a newly made to-be catching her first piece of prey again. She eagerly devoured the large morsel, it tasted much better than the food Melissa gave her, though she knew the twoleg was only trying to please her.

"Nice catch kitty, but that was some strange hunters stalk" .

Shadow turned a hot gaze to the voice behind her and was taken aback seeing a large golden tom with soft green eyes. "Who are you?".

"My name is Lionpaw, I'm a Thunderclan apprentice" he blushed in embarrassment "Oh I see why your stalk was so funny, you only have three legs". Suddenly he looked upset like he hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Shadow purred, she was used to the awkwardness other cats felt when they first met her "It's alright, yeah I was hit by a monster and when I woke up it was gone".

"I don't know what I would do without all four of my legs, I would have to learn how to hunt and fight all over again is I was to ever be a warrior" Lionpaw began to lick his fluffy pelt.

"Warrior?" What is that?" Shadow asked, her ears pricked in interest. Lionpaw laid down curling his tail over his paws "Let me tell you".


	4. Chapter 2

**One Moon Later…**

Shadow sat on her fence waiting patiently for Lionpaw to arrive, they had been meeting for just over a moon now and Shadow felt almost at peace with the wild tom. He reminded her so much of her tribe mates back home. He was a clan cat, apprenticed to be a warrior. Their customs were similar, she had realized, to their own in the tribe. The warriors were both prey-hunters and camp-guards, unlike the tribe the clans had a leader and deputy, who was second in command, they also had a medicine cat that treated their battle wounds. _That would be useful to have in the tribe _she though sourly as she waited.

"Shadow?" a hiss sounded from the bushes. Her pelt prickling with excitement she leapt from the fence and raced into the trees, crashing headfirst into Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw!" she exclaimed "I thought you weren't coming", she purred her fur laying flat against her back.

"Of course I came, mousebrain" he purred rubbing his face against hers "But I'm Lionstorm now" he looked at her proudly "There was a border fight last night with Shadowclan and Amberstar made me a warrior" he stared down into her eyes affectionately.

"You were in a battle" she murmured worriedly, covering his pelt with licks "Were you hurt?."

"No, I'm fine" he purred "But you should see the Shadowclan cats" he laughed twining his tail with hers.

As the sun began to set Shadow padded back to her garden, Lionstorm at her side, with their pelts brushing. Padding up to the door she yowled loudly waiting for Melissa to open the door. Nothing. She sat down curling her tail over her paws "That's strange" she whispered "Melissa is usually here before I can finish yowling". Lionstorm looked at her his eyes filled with worry "Would you like me to stay with you, here in the garden?" he asked "Just until Melissa lets you in?" Shadow purred "Thanks that would be great".

Shadow yawned and opened her eyes, startled that it as now daylight and she had been outside all night _It's not like Melissa to forget about me out here, has something happened? _She stood up almost forgetting about Lionstorm sleeping next to her, when she stood up he jumped to his paws yawning loudly "Wow, were we out here all night?" he asked sleepily.

Shadow nodded "Ill be fine now Lionstorm, you should go back to your clan" as she spoke a black monster pulled into its bed, on top of it blue and red lights flashed once before the monster opened up.

Melissa stepped out, followed by another twoleg in a blue pelt.

Shadow leapt up to peek in the window and yoweled once, Melissa ran over "Oh I'm sorry honey, the neighbor must have forgot to let you in" as she spoke her voice cracked, her eyes were red like she had been crying.

Shadow padded through the door casting a glance behind her, seeing Lionstorm's golden pelt disappearing into the bushes. Once Shadow was in the house she felt like something wasn't right.

She walked around the house searching for whatever was wrong; first she checked her bed, sniffing it for any clues. Then she headed into Melissa's room, jumping on the bed she sniffed the comforting scent of her twoleg, the scent was stale. She hadn't been here all night.

Next she raced into Kelsey's room; her scent was stale as well. Confused Shadow padded into the kitchen mewling to Melissa, Melissa was sitting at the table looking down at something in her hands. Shadow jumped up on the table rubbing her face against Melissa's, looking down she saw Melissa was holding a piece of paper that looked like Kelsey.

Suddenly a large monster pulled into the bed; it seemed to be pulling another monster behind it. Shadow jumped to her paws racing to the window to greet Kelsey.

Only it wasn't Kelsey. The bigger monster left, leaving the small monster than belonged to Kelsey in the den. It was all smashed up like it had been in a fight.

For days Shadow waited by the window, she didn't eat and she didn't sleep.

She waited.

She waited for Kelsey.

Kelsey never came home.

Melissa began to wear only black pelts, and she stopped sleeping as well. She would stay up all night with Shadow, stroking her sleek black fur, murmuring to herself in her crazy twoleg language.

Shadow sensed that Kelsey was gone from them somehow; she wanted to make Melissa feel better. She would bring her mice and she even caught a squirrel for her but nothing seemed to work. Eventually Shadow realized that her presence helped a little, she spent every free moment laying on Melissa's lap.

Meliss's hot hairless paw stroking Shadow's back.

**One Moon Later…**

Shadow sat out in her garden, nervous and anxious waiting for Lionstorm to get there, she glanced at her belly anxiously. Lionstorm leapt up onto the fence teetering for a moment before landing on all four paws neatly.

Shadow raced over to him covering his fur in licks "Oh it's terrible, Kelsey is gone and Melissa is so sad" she buried her face in his fur, shaking.

"I'm sorry Shadow" he murmured rasping his tounge over her ears "But what is it you wanted to tell me, we don't normally meet during this time of day."

Shadow looked at her paws nervously "I'm expecting kits, your kits Lionstorm" she looked up meeting his green eyes with her own.

Lionstorm smiled "This is great news Shadow".

She looked up at him "But how? You're a clan cat and I'm a tribe cat trapped as a kittypet and after my accident there is no way I will be able to take my kits back to the tribe".

"We can both train them, to be warriors and tribe cats" Lionstorm purred excitedly "How long until they are born?".

Shadow purred "A little less than a moon left now". She pressed her body against his "Melissa will want to keep me in the house until they are born, I'll send for you once they are born" she purred and twined her tail with his "I love you Lionstorm" she whispered.

"I love you Shadow" he murmured back, pressing his face into her dark fur.


	5. Chapter 3

**One Moon Later…**

Shadow lay outside on a warm rock in her twoleg garden, her swollen belly rising and falling when she breathed, her blue eyes were closed and she purred feeling the warm rays of the sun on her belly.

"Rebecca?", Shadow opened one eye looking in the direction of the sound, she hissed under her breath seeing it was Layla. Heaving herself to her paws she sat up, beginning to clean her face.

"Yes, Layla. It's me" she meowed. "Wow Rebecca your huge" the black and white tabby exclaimed. Shadow flicked her ears in annoyance at Layla.

"Well my kits are due any day now" she growled, her fur bristling. Her pelt began to prickle with the urge to protect her unborn kits, even from this stupid tabby.

"Oh ok" Layla yowled "I didn't know you were expecting. Who is the father?" she asked rudely.

Shadow lashed her tail "His name is Lionstorm".

"Never heard of him, I'll bet him aint even real" Layla dug her claws into the fence yawning obnoxiously "You sure you're not getting fat? Melissa sure does feed you a lot" she sneered.

Shadow growled and unsheathed her claws, it took every bit of her self-control to not launch herself at the tabby she-cat and claw her eyes out.

"Oh I am quite real, and you should hold your lounge kittypet before I rip it out" Lionstorm snarled, leaping into Shadow's garden, his golden pelt bristling and his teeth bared.

Layla scurried to her feet on top of the fence, she looked uncomfortably down at Lionstorm, her eyes fearful "Your one of those wild cats aren't you" she blurted out.

Lionstorm grinned and stalked towards her "Oh yeah and we forest cats love eating kittypets" he launched himself towards her growling. Layla yowled loudly racing back inside her house, laughing Lionstorm leapt back down next to Shadow.

He padded up to her and brushed muzzles with her "How are you" his eyes burned with worry and Shadow chuckled "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Lionstorm looked down at her stomach "Are you sure you don't want to come back to my clan, my medicine cat can help you deliver" his voice was thick with worry and he began covering her pelt with hasty licks.

"I will be fine, Melissa will make sure nothing bad happens to me" Shadow reassured him, stroking him with her tail. Lionstorm turned to gaze into her eyes, "If you insist" he rasped his tongue over her ears "But I won't be leaving your garden until they are born" he stated.

**A Few Days Later…**

Shadow restlessly dug her claws into the soft bedding that Melissa had provided for her to kit in. She paced around in the room with her bed, suddenly restless. She jumped up onto the table looking out the window in the direction of the forest, thinking about Lionstorm waiting for her out in the garden. She purred glancing down at her swollen belly, once again thankful she will be delivering in the house with Melissa by her side.

A sharp pain erupted in her stomach and she yowled, hobbling over to her nest. She lay on her side panting. Melissa came running, she sat down next to Shadow petting her head softly, murmuring words on encouragement.

A spasm overtook Shadow and she gritted her teeth, following the signals her body was giving her, she pushed and soon felt the pressure on her body relax as her first kit was born.

She eagerly tried to sit up and look at her firstborn, but another spasm took over and she laid her head back down. Melissa picked the kit up and left the room with it. _Where is she going? Come back! _

Panting Shadow looked towards the window; her heart ached seeing Lionstorm watching her. He lightly scratched at the window meowing to her. Melissa raced over and looked down at the persistent tom; as if she knew who he was she opened the door.

Lionstorm raced into the twoleg den, he was at Shadow's side in a few heartbeats. He rasped his tongue over her ears "Come on Shadow the next one is almost here". Shadow clenched her jaw and pushed as her second kit was born.

Lionstorm began to lick the kit, eagerly breaking the sack. The kit was silent. Lionstorm looked down at the kits sadly, and hissed at Melissa picked it up carrying it out of the room.

"What's wrong Lionstorm" Shadow murmured between pants, she strained to see what was going on.

"He is with our ancestors now" he murmured pressing his face to her flank "So is his sister".

Pain clouded Shadow's eyes and she turned to look in the direction Melissa had gone. Her kits, dead, gone. Taken from her forever, before they could take their first breaths, before they ever had a chance to experience life, life as a tribe cat, life as a warrior, life as a kittypet. So many lives they would never get the chance to live.

She yowled loudly as pain scorched her body again. Lionstorm looked up in surprise "One more, Shadow oh thank starclan there are more" he yowled.

New hope surged though Shadow's body and she prayed to her ancestors that this kit be strong. Pushing as hard as she could and she felt her last kit enter the world. Loud shrill squeals sounded around her as she fell into darkness.

Opening her eyes she looked towards the window seeing it was nearing sunset. She purred feeling Lionstorm's pelt pressed against hers, she expected to see him sleeping but as she turned to look at him he was laying against her, staring down at the small kit squirming at her belly.

The little she-kit kneaded Shadow's belly with her tiny paws as she suckled vigorously. Shadow couldn't help herself as a purr rumbled deep in her chest. Lionstorm purred "She is beautiful", Shadow nodded in agreement. The she-kits fur was a deep rich golden color with brown and black spots dappled her pelt, her fur was short and she had a white muzzle around her small nose and mouth.

Shadow gazed down at her "I have a name" she murmured, refusing to take her eyes off her precious bundle. Lionstorm nodded "Whatever you want".

"Leopard that Creeps by Moonlight" as she spoke the tribe name she knew it was perfect. She gazed down at her daughter, little Leopard and began to purr.


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews from all my amazing readers, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please review :D**

**Three Moons Later…**

Shadow sat outside watching Leopard slowly stalk a butterfly, it had been hard to keep Leopard occupied in the house through the entire leaf-bare and Shadow constantly told her daughter stories from the tribe and the clans.

She wanted nothing more than to have her daughter return to the tribe, even if Shadow herself could not. In order to prevent her from becoming soft like a kittypet Shadow attempted to keep Leopard away from her food bowl when she began to be weaned and instead caught her daughter mice to eat.

Melissa always found it strange that the small kitten didn't eat the cat food she provided but she stayed out of the situation, for which Shadow was thankful.

Newleaf had just begun and the ground was wet from the melting snow, the air remained chilly and cold and sometimes in the morning frost would form on the windowsill.

Leopard was growing fast, her dappled coat slowly losing its kit fluffiness; she was an eager learner and listened intently when Shadow told her stories of the tribe. Lionstorm hadn't seen Leopard since she was born, loyalty to his clan kept him with them through leafbare to hunt and feed his clanmates.

Today he was coming by to see Leopard for the first time since she had opened her eyes. Nervousness prickled Shadow's pelt. She had told Leopard that her father was coming by to visit them today but the kit didn't seem to be bothered by it. She was content to practice stalking.

"If you keep your tail still, it won't accidentally brush the ground and scare the prey" Shadow offered her advice purring at Leopard.

Leopard straightened her tail out, and crept forward doing her hunter's stalk almost exactly as Shadow did hers.

"You know, you have all four legs, if you wanna learn a real hunter's stalk I will teach you" a purr rumbled from Lionstorm as he gazed down at his daughter.

Leopard sat up straight, puffing out her chest "I do my stalk like momma" she squeaked, her ice blue eyes shooting daggers at Lionstorm.

Lionstorm purred and dropped into a hunters crouch, he began to stalk towards Leopard, placing each foot silently, and he lashed his tail keeping it up and away from the ground.

Leopard froze, her icy blue gaze locked with Lionstorm's. "Momma?" she whimpered, she flattened herself to the ground, shaking.

Lionstorm sat up "And that is how you stalk you prey" he purred, he beckoned her over with his tail "Come here let me help you". Leopard padded over and stood in front of him, "Now drop into your hunters crouch". Leopard nodded obediently dropping into a hunters crouch, her belly fur brushed the ground and her tail hung limply.

"Alright, it's pretty good. Obviously your mother has been teaching you" he purred, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "Lift your belly up a bit, if your belly fur brushes the ground then the prey will hear you coming".

Leopard nodded and eagerly lifted her stomach, causing her haunches to arch. Lionstorm placed his tail on her back "Lower your haunches and make sure you keep your tail from brushing the ground".

"Momma already told me that" she meowed, Lionstorm purred "Did she now?" he purred looking over at Shadow "What else has she told you?"

"She told me that a mouse will feel your pawsteps before it hears you so you need to step lightly and that a rabbit will smell you first" she responded eagerly, her pelt fluffing out.

Lionstorm turned looking out into the forest "I have to go hunting" he looked down at Leopard "But I'll be back tomorrow at sunhigh, how would you like to go out and stalk real prey?"

Leopard shook in excitement "Can I really?" Lionstorm purred "Well only if your mother says It's ok" he lashed his tail.

Leopard raced over to Shadow "Momma, can I go out hunting with Lionstorm tomorrow at sunhigh?" Shadow rasped her tongue over Leopard's ears "Well I guess it will be ok" she purred "As long as you bring me back something juicy" she teased. Leopard yowled happily as Lionstorm brushed muzzles with Shadow before leaving.

**The Next Morning…**

Shadow opened her eyes slowly yawning loudly, turning her head to groom her pelt she noticed Leopard wasn't in the nest with her. Standing up she yawned padding over to the window, looking up she saw Leopard sitting up on the windowsill and staring out the window.

"What are you doing up there?" Shadow purred, beginning to groom her sleek black fur. Leopard crouched at the edge looking down at her mother "I'm waiting for Lionstorm, he should be here soon".

Shadow nodded "Here he comes now" she meowed. Leopard ran to the door, pushing through the cat flap "How did you know he was coming?" Shadow purred following her more slowly, hobbling slightly "I could smell him silly, soon you will learn to recognize his scent as well as i do".

Lionstorm appeared in the garden carrying a small mouse "Here I brought this for you to share in case you two were hungry" he dropped the mouse at Shadow's paws.

"Thank you" Shadow purred dipping her head to take a small bite. Leopard raced over "Let me have some" she bit off a piece of mouse. The meat was still warm and the tasty juices flooded her mouth.

Shadow purred "I'll be going with Melissa to the farm today, so you can spend the whole day with your father".

Leopard smiled "Really? The whole day?"

Lionstorm smiled "Well we had better get out there before all the prey gets smart" he trotted to a hole in the fence "come on Leopard".

Shadow waved goodbye to them with her tail "Good luck Leopard, be good and listen to your father" she called.

Lionstorm headed to the forest, Leopard trotting behind him, her scent wafting off of her in excitement. Lionstorm stopped her with his tail once they were in the line of trees. "Alright Leopard, tell me what do you smell?"

Leopard sniffed the air the wrinkled her nose "I smell mouse and something that smells like you but a little different" she concluded looking up at him to see if her answer was right.

Lionstorm nodded "That is the Thunderclan border; I'm a warrior of Thunderclan so my scent is similar. There is also some stale fox scent, so it won't be good to hunt here, all the prey would have scattered. We must go deeper into Thunderclan territory". He trotted across the scent line, Leopard followed, her pelt prickling with excitement.

Lionstorm lashed his tail and nodded toward some bushes "Right over there should be a mouse, you should be able to bring it down" his eyes glinted playfully "If you can master your crouch".

Leopard nodded, her ice blue eyes determined, she changed her direction so that she was downwind from the bush, and she dropped into her best hunters crouch, teetering slightly.

She began to stalk forward placing each foot down softly, she concentrated on keeping her belly fur from brushing the ground and she held her breath for fear of scaring the prey. As she got closer the delicious scent of mouse enveloped her, narrowing her eyes she focused on the small brown creature nibbling on a seed. She waggled her hackles and launched herself forward catching the mouse between her paws, it squeaked loudly before she sunk her teeth into the back of its neck. She stood up and turned to face Lionstorm, the limp brown body of the mouse dangling from her jaws. He smiled at her in approval "Nice catch, you have the makings of a fine warrior" he purred.

"Stop, intruders" a yowl called, Lionstorm froze and turned to face the oncoming cats.

**AN: Oh no, Thunderclan has caught them, Review what you think will happen next!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five, enjoy :D**

* * *

Leopard froze, her fur rising along her hackles and her blood turned ice cold as she looked at the patrol of cats coming their way. At the head of the patrol was a large silver gray tom will black stripes and white belly fur, behind him were a sleek golden she-cat with blue eyes and a gray patched tortoishell she-cat.

"Lionstorm, what are you doing here? I sent you out patrolling by Sunningrocks" the tom meowed, "what are you doing all the way out here and who is this" the tom narrowed his eyes at Leopard.

Lionstorm stepped in front of her and lifted his head "Hello Minkstripe" he bowed his head to the tom "Sundapple, Flowerpelt" meeting the tom's suspicious gaze strongly he meowed "This is my daughter Leopard".

Minkstripe bared his teeth and lashed his tail "What do you mean daughter? Where did she come from?"

"I met her mother Shadow in twolegplace when I was an apprentice" he replied dryly.

Minkstripe snarled, Sundapple stepped forward "A kittypet? Lionstorm, where is your clan loyalty" she hissed.

Lionstorm unsheathed his claws snarling "Have you ever doubted my loyalty?".

"I've hunted for the clan and fought for the clan, no one even knew I was visiting twolegplace to meet Shadow" he hissed "And she isn't a kittypet, she is a prey-hunter from the tribe of touching trees, she was kidnapped by twolegs, crippled when a monster hit her and adopted by Melissa".

Minkstripe growled "We will see if Amberstar believes your story" he hissed, lashing his tail "Come on" he narrowed his eyes at Leopard "You too, and bring that prey". Leopard nodded, picking up the mouse and following the cats into the Thunderclan camp.

When they entered the camp Leopard was instantly swarmed by cats, a few of them only a few moons older than her. She met the blue eyes of a ginger tom strongly, he seem only a few moons older than her, the tom looked down quickly. A ginger and white she-cat watched her curiously and met Leopard's strong gaze, her eyes swimming with curiousity.

Lionstorm instructed Leopard to place the mouse on a pile of freshkill in the center of the camp. Leopard trotted over dropping the mouse.

"You seem a little young to be catching prey" an amused meow sounded behind her. Leopard turned around to face who was talking "Your barely big enough to carry that, how in the world did you manage to kill it" the she-cat purred.

Leopard  
growled "I caught it, my father taught me how to stalk and hunt and im five moons old" she insisted "Im just small like my mother cause im a tribe cat" she puffed out her chest as she boasted.

"And who would your father be?" the white she-cat purred. "Lionstorm" Leopard meowed proudly, puffing out her chest. The white she-cat tilted her head "What is your name kit?". Leopard gulped before speaking shakily "My full name is Leopard that Creeps by Moonlight, it's a tribe name like my mother's but because the names are so long we just call each other by the first part so you can call me Leopard".

The white she-cat nodded "I'm Frostflower, what is your mother's name?" she purred, Leopard looked up at her "My mother's name is Shadow of Hanging Branch".

Frostflower turned her gaze to a lichen covered den, she watched Lionstorm heading into the den with Minkstripe "Don't worry about Minkstripe" she purred a twinkle in her eyes "Ever since he became deputy he has done nothing but try to make life miserable for Lionstorm".

Leopard shuddered "why would he do that?" Frostflower purred "Because Minkstripe knows that if Lionstorm had been given an apprentice sooner, he would have been made deputy first".

Leopard looks up at her "deputy becomes leader next right?" she asked, Frostflower nodded "then I would want to live in my mother's tribe, there is no room for anyone to take over out of pure ambition, when the leader receives a sign from our ancestors he will pick his successor and train him before he dies".

Frostflower nodded "yes tribe life is very different, Lionstorm told us that there are certain cats that hunt while others fight, is that correct?". Leopard nodded "They are called prey-hunters and camp-guards".

Amberstar padded out of the den leaping up onto the highledge "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join her beneath highledge for a clan meeting". Cats began to gather beside the brown tabby leader.

Amberstar looked down at her clan "It has come to my attention that Lionstorm has been visiting twolegplace, and has a mate and daughter there" yowls of protest sounded from the gathered cats.

"His mate was formerly a tribe cat but is now a kittypet since she has become crippled after an accident with a monster", saddened murmurs sounded through the cats at the thought a monster attack.

Amberstar continued "He was teaching his kit to hunt, on our territory. He told me that it is his mate's wish that the kit be trained by us in preparation to return to the tribe. So I have decided to allow Leopard to live in the clan until her ninth moon in which time it will be last moon of Greenleaf again and Lionstorm will return her to the tribe, she will not receive an apprentice or warrior name at the request of her father, she already has a name and it is Leopard that Creeps by Moonlight" she looked down at Leopard "Lionstorm will continue her training" she leapt from the highledge "that is all".

Lionstorm bowed his head "thank you Amberstar, having my daughter here brings me great joy and knowing that she will learn the ways of the clan before preparing to return to her tribe is more than I could have ever wished for".

Amberstar nodded "She may move into the apprentices den even though she is only five moons old, I will not name her an apprentice since she will only be a temporary member of the clan".

Lionstorm nodded "I understand, may I take her back to twoleg place for now, her mother would like to see her".

Amberstar blinked then nodded "Of course".

Leopard followed Lionstorm through the thick underbrush, "so I'm going to be going back to mother's tribe?". Lionstorm nodded "She will remain here as a kittypet, the plan was to get Thunderclan to train you with the skills of a warrior" he purred.

"and then when Greenleaf come, Shadow will come and get us when her twoleg prepares to go to the Greenleaf camp grounds, and from there I will take you to the tribe" he lashed his tail, turning to look at his daughter "and then I will return to my clan".

Leopard looked at him, sadness prickling her pelt "you have a great destiny Leopard" he murmured. "What?" Leopard asked, her eyes swimming with confusion. He stared ahead of him as if he hadn't heard her. "Your mother is meeting us at the edge of the woods, we should be there soon".

Shadow paced in front of the woods, seeing Lionstorm she frowned "it didn't work" she concluded, her black pelt bristling with anger "how dare they, she needs this if she is-"

"They accepted, when I explained everything to Amberstar she offered her the training but not a place in the clan" he cut Shadow off.

Leopard looked at both of the completely and utterly confused about what was going on, _They are keeping something from me, I don't know what but it must be something important! _Shadow purred "that's great news honey, to be trained by Thunderclan is a great honor" she rubbed her muzzle against Leopard's flank "You will have to come and visit me at least once a moon I want to see how your training it going".

Leopard nodded, a feeling of loss taking over her "I'm going to miss you momma and I'm going to miss Melissa" she admitted. Shadow purred "I'll be here to keep Melissa company, you just need to concentrate on your skills, I want you to be on your best behavior, do everything the warriors tell you to do".

Leopard nodded but she was still confused as to why she even needed to go back to the tribe at all, rubbing muzzles with her mother one last time, Lionstorm sent her back towards camp "I'll catch up with you, promise". Leopard nodded padding away.

"This is very important for her Lionstorm, she needs to get the full training any kit in Thunderclan would get, and it needs to happen fast. She must be back at the tribe before next leafbare, and the only way I know how to get her there is to go with Melissa during Greenleaf."

Lionstorm nodded "I know, don't worry I told Amberstar everything and she understands, I'll have her training under control and I'll be coming with you when we take her back to the tribe".

Shadow shuddered "I've been dreaming about them again, the howls. Almost every night now they invade my dreams. All I can hear is the howls and cats screeching, I can smell blood everywhere".

Lionstorm pressed his muzzle to her flank "don't worry, nothing is going to happen to your tribe, the tribe of endless hunting sends you these dreams for a reason, same as starclan sends signs. We know what we have to do". Shadow nodded, rasping her tongue across his cheek. "Be careful, I love you"

Lionstorm raced away calling over his shoulder "I love you too".

* * *

**AN: What's gonna happen next? RRR**


	8. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who is supporting my stories, you're the best. Here is chapter 6, kind of slow but necessary :D**

* * *

Lionstorm lead the way back to the camp and as they passed through the camp entrance a dark tabby she-cat cast them a suspicious glance from her place as guard. Lionstorm rasped his lounge over Leopard's ear "Don't worry, everyone in the camp with warm up to you soon" he promised.

Leopard nodded, still unsure of what she should be doing. Lionstorm pointed towards a bramble bush by a tree stump "That is where you will be sleeping; it is called the apprentices den. Now I want you to get a good night's sleep and I'll take you out on the dawn patrol tomorrow".

"Alright, see you then" Leopard murmured, watching Lionstorm vanish into a larger den.

"That's the warriors den, your father will be sleeping there" a chirpy voice sounded behind Leopard. She turned to see who was speaking, standing in front of her was the small ginger and white she-cat from earlier.

"Who are you?" Leopard blurted out rudely, quickly looking at her paws in embarrassment when the ginger and white she-cat flicked her ears slightly annoyed "I'm sorry" Leopard murmured, she didn't want to be getting off on the wrong paw so quickly.

"It's okay, I'm Shimmerpaw, the newest apprentice" Shimmerpaw replied, shaking her pelt quickly "I'll be at the basic training with you so I wanted to know if we could be friends?"

"Of course we can" Leopard purred, flicking the she-cat's shoulder with her tail "I can't wait to be on the dawn patrol in the morning".

"That sounds fun, I haven't even been taken out of camp yet" Shimmerpaw meowed looking down at her paws.

"Maybe your mentor will take you out tomorrow?" Leopard suggested hopefully.

"Yeah maybe" Shimmerpaw murmured, purring she twined tails with Leopard "Were going to be great friends I can tell"

Leopard and Shimmerpaw padded into the apprentices den. Shimmerpaw sat down in a mossy nest and Leopard looked around unsure of where to sleep.

"You can sleep in this nest" Shimmerpaw patted the nest next to hers with her tail "no other apprentices are using it"

Leopard blinked thankfully, laying down in the nest. She flicked her ears uneasily seeing two of the apprentices turning their backs on her. The only other apprentice in the den was the ginger tom from earlier. He watched her uneasily but curiously before closing his green eyes to sleep.

**Two Moons Later…**

Leopard slowly crept forward; her eyes locked on the thrush only a mere two foxlengths in front of her. She was downwind as she slowly moved forward, her tail lashing back and forth but not ever touching the forest floor. She froze as the thrush turned in her direction, praying that her dappled pelt would keep her camouflaged among the brush.

It did.

She began to stalk towards the thrush but not before a flash of white shot past her, reaching the thrush and swiftly killing it.

"Shimmerpaw, that's not fair!" she yowled leaping to her paws, her dappled pelt bristling "Now what am I supposed to take to the elders?"

Shimmerpaw purred "Oh ease up Leopard, we have all day to finish hunting for the elders I'm sure you will catch something" she teased. Leopard's fur laid flat on her back and she took a playful swipe at Shimmerpaw "That would have been my prey if you hadn't launched yourself at it out of nowhere, what happened to stalking?"

Shimmerpaw deftly evaded Leopard's paw crouching low preparing to jump "it was taking too long watching you stalk, you wouldn't leap" she leapt at Leopard as she spoke, bowling her over and rolling through the dirt.

Leopard rolled then thrust her hind legs, pushing Shimmerpaw off of her "get off you great lump", she stood to her paws and licked her forepaw rubbing it on her face.

Shimmerpaw purred, pushing Leopard over with her shoulder.

"If you two have nothing better to do than play fight, I can send you to look the elders over for ticks" Shimmerpaw's mentor Featherspots snorted, appearing from behind the bracken and padding up to the apprentices.

Lionstorm padded up behind him looking at Leopard sternly, "I thought I sent you hunting for the elders this morning" he meowed dryly. Leopard nodded looking at her paws "I was stalking this thrush…" she began.

"And did you catch it?" Lionstorm interrupted her, Leopard shook her head, her ears flat against her head. "Then you aren't doing what I told you to do, it's not enough to be good at stalking" he lashed his tail "You need to learn to not hesitate, trust your instincts and believe in your training".

"Sorry" Leopard muttered; "Sorry catches no prey" Lionstorm scolded, lashing his long golden tail "Maybe a day with the elders would do you good, no more training for today".

Leopard began to protest but was silenced by Lionstorm with an icy glare "take them that thrush" he pointed to the prey with his tai "I'm sure they would appreciate it, and then you can look them over for ticks, clean and replace their bedding and clear away their dirt."

"Aw yuck" Leopard growled.

Lionstorm stepped towards her baring his teeth "Serving your elders is an honor, and as soon as you learn that we will continue your apprentice training" he bristled and lashed his tail, "now go back to camp, see Icedapple when you are ready to remove their ticks, she will teach you how"

"But it wasn't her fault, I'm the one that jumped the prey before she could get to it" Shimmerpaw interrupted, Featherspots looked down at her "I believe I told you to hunt by tallpines today, not by the owl tree" he muttered.

Shimmerpaw looked down at her paws, scuffing one of them in the dirt "I thought it would be ok to come and hunt with Leopard".

Featherspots shook his head "We sent you two in opposite directions for a reason, you need to learn to hunt alone as well as with others, because you disobeyed me you will be confined to camp for the rest of the day".

Shimmerpaw looked down sadly, her tail drooping "And you will join Leopard in taking care of the elders".

Bother Shimmerpaw and Leopard perked up instantly, Leopard grabbed the thrush in her jaws "race back to camp?" Shimmerpaw nodded "You're on". The two apprentices took off, kicking up small pebbles and dust as they went.

Featherspot's whiskers twitched in amusement "they even enjoy looking for ticks together" he purred, licking the dirt from his fur.

Lionstorm growled digging his claws into the ground, Featherspots turned an amber gaze on him "You're pushing her too hard, she is a fast learner but every apprentice learns at their own pace".

Lionstorm sighed "You don't think I was too hard on her?"

A purr rumbled deep in Featherspot's chest "I doubt that, her punishment turned into a reward".

Leopard growled as Shimmerpaw outtouched her at the camp entrence by a whisker, she dropped the large thrush on the ground "That race wasn't fair" she panted "I had to carry that prey back".

Shimmerpaw pushed her playfully "Come on, lets go see the elder's, maybe they will tell us a story while we look them over for ticks".

Leopard nodded "You take them that prey, I'll go get the mouse bile from Icedapple" Shimmerpaw nodded pciking up the thrush and padding to the elders den.

Leopard pushed her way into the medicine cat den "Icedapple?", a beautiful pale white she-cat with dark amber eyes squeezed out of the small entrance between her den and the herb storage "Yes Leopard what is it?"

Leopard wrinkled her nose "Shimmerpaw and I have to look the elders over for ticks, I need some mouse bile".

Icedapple nodded disappearing back into her herb storage, she reappeared holding a stick between her jaws. At the end of the stick dangled a piece of moss. "Now be careful" she growled around the stick as Leopard took it in her jaws.

"Don't get that stuff in your mouth it tastes very nasty, and when you're done, go wash your paws in the river, don't lick them clean.

Leopard bowed her head before padding into the elders den. Whitecloud was already telling a dramatic story while Shimmerpaw nosed her way through his pelt.

"So your father scolded ya huh kittypet?" Darkfur sneered; Leopard flicked her ears in annoyance, trying to not let the kittypet jibes bother her anymore, she pressed the bile soaked moss onto the only tick she found on Darfur, it was at the base of his tail "Watch it kittypet" he hissed taking a swipe at her.

"Sorry" Leopard ducked and muttered. "These cats today" Darkfur snarled "No respect for their elders" he shook his pelt in annoyance "Stinking kittypets are the worst".

Whitecloud turned a hot gaze at Darkfur "Better hold your tounge Darkfur" he hissed "Or ill claw your ears off, I may be old but I can still chase you out of this den".

Darkfur hissed at Whitecloud, standing to his paws, shoving Leopard aside he padded out of the den.

Whitecloud looked at Leopard his eyes soft with sympathy "Don't mind Darkfur, he has always been a real pain in the tail". Leopard purred and began pressing the mouse bile to Whitecloud's ticks.

Whitecloud looked down at her seriously "And dont listen to anyone, being a kittypet isnt all that bad" he purred "Why one of the greatest leaders the clans have ever seen was born a kittypet" he continued.

Leopard pricked her ears in interest "Really?" she purred. Whitecloud nodded "The great leader Firestar, was indeed born a kittypet, and no cat can argue that he wasnt the best leader the forest has ever known" he began to tell the story of when Firestar went out in search of Windclan, bringing them safely back to the clans when he was just a warrior.

* * *

**AN: Shimmerpaw and Leopard would do anything together, reminds me of Graystripe and Firestar (my inspiration) **

**RRR love you guys :D**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven. Thanks for the reviews and the support! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Half of a Moon Later…**

After half a moon of taking care of the elders, Leopard and Shimmerpaw was finally let out of the camp again and their training continued. Greenleaf had begun to emerge all around them as the prey grew fat and plentiful and the medicinal herbs returned.

Lionstorm and Featherspots led Leopard and Shimmerpaw out towards Sunningrocks for the first time. Lionstorm leapt to the top rock and stretched out, basking his golden coat in the sun "this is Sunningrocks, the very edge of Thunderclan's territory bordering Riverclan".

Leopard wrinkled her nose at the fishy smell that hung in the air, she edged closer to the river, peaking at the slow moving water.

Lionstorm bristled "careful Leopard, the river may not look dangerous from here" he warned leaping down to place his tail on his daughter's shoulder "But it is deep and there is a current down towards the bottom and if you fall in it will sweep you the very end of the river that tumbles over the gorge".

Featherspots nodded "a long, long, long time ago, Thunderclan was attacked by a pack of dogs and they were only defeated because some of our cats lead them over the gorge to their deaths" the silver gray tom murmured.

Leopard scuttled back away from the river "was that during the time of Firestar?" Shimmerpaw asked, leaping to her paws, her white and ginger fur prickling with excitement and her paws kneading the forest floor.

Featherspots purred "well he was known as Fireheart then, he was only deputy of the clan. Yes it was his idea to lead the dogs over the gorge. He almost went over with them, but was saved by the noble leader Bluestar. She died in the gorge that day and Firestar became leader".

Lionstorm purred curling his tail over his paws "Don't the elders still tell that story?" he asked.

Shimmerpaw nodded "I've heard it loads of times, its one of my favorites" she admitted quietly.

Leopard shrugged "I've never heard that story, how long ago was it?" Lionstorm looked down at her "Long before Amberstar's time. This all happened many many many moons ago".

Lionstorm stood to his paws "Featherspots and I will hunt; I do believe you two need to be attending to the elders".

Shimmerpaw nodded "Let's go Leopard, maybe we can get them to tell us some good stories". Leopard leapt to her paws "Yeah, let's go".

Shimmerpaw padded around in the elders den, it was empty and the elders were all out sunning themselves. Leopard was thankful she wouldn't have to deal with Darkfur and Willowbranch; neither of them were too fond of her.

Whitecloud and Halfclaw both greeted the apprentices as they entered the den while Darkfur and Willowbranch turned hostile glares at Leopard. Leopard glared back at them with the same intensity, growling and only spoke when they were in the den.

"Why do the hate me" she whispered, Shimmerpaw laid her tail on her friend's shoulder comfortingly "They just hate everything" she purred giving her friend a comforting lick on the cheek.

Shimmerpaw gathered all of the dirty nest bedding and pushed it towards the entrance where Leopard moved it back to the dirtplace and grabbed fresh bedding for Shimmerpaw to replace it with. As the sun began to set they finally finished with all their chores.

Leopard padded sleepily to her the apprentices den with Shimmerpaw at her side "taking care of the elders sure is hard work" Leopard purred, flicking Shimmerpaw with her tail "I feel like I could sleep for moons" Shimmerpaw murmured her agreement.

Leopard looked at the ginger and white apprentice "Thanks for getting yourself in trouble" she teased.

Shimmerpaw flicked her ears "yeah well I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" she purred "I'm exhausted, I'm hoping tomorrow will be easier". Leopard nodded her agreement, looking for her nest in the heap of apprentices.

Pushing her nose into her familiar nest she laid down, tucking her paws under chest and curling her dappled tail over her nose, she felt Shimmerpaw's warm familiar fur press against her own, helping her drift off to sleep.

_Opening her eyes she found herself in familiar yet unfamiliar territory, there were familiar oak and maple trees around her and long grasses and brush on either side of her. But as she walked forward, the territory became more and more unfamiliar._

_A long river raced only two tail lengths to her left and she decided to follow it until she found where it led to. Boulders sprouted up in front of her like catmint stalks and the familiar grass beneath her paws began to thin until it was sandy gravel._

_The river began to rush faster and faster, turning from a steady flow to white rapids, the ground along the river began to rise as she continued to walk along the river's edge._

_Leopard looked up seeing she had reached the edge of the territory, a large gorge opened up in front of her, the river cascading down, forming a large foaming waterfall. An eerie howl split the air, and Leopard felt her fur stand on end, she skidded backwards trying to get away from the gorge._

_The ground began to shake as thunderous pounding began to shake the forest floor, the sky darkened and rain began to pour from the sky. Leopard gritted her teeth as the cold rain soaked her to the bone, she felt hot breath behind her legs and more howling roared behind her._

_She shot off, pelting towards the edge of the gorge, loud clumsy paws pounded the forest floor behind her and the hot breath made her fur stand on end as raw fear coursed through her body._

_As she reached the edge of the gorge she skidded to a halt, sending pebbles and sand over the edge, she panted looking over the edge at the rushing river formed by the water fall, large jagged rocks suck out of the water like menacing claws._

_Leopard bristled hearing the howling once again and turned to face her attacker, before she could fully spin she felt large teeth clamp down on her stomach. The attacker began to shake her and Leopard yowled in pain, feeling blood flow down her dappled pelt._

_The attacker threw her roughly against a hard rock and as she closed her eyes, preparing to meet the tribe of endless hunting she heard her attacker speak "this is my territory cat. Get out!" a long low howl sounded, filling the silence as the scent of blood engulfed her._

* * *

**AN: thanks for the reviews, update soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Picking up where we left off, here is chapter 8, enjoy and please follow the three R's of fanfiction :D Read, Review and Recommend to your friends.**

* * *

Leopard opened her eyes and leapt to her paws, smacking her head on the roof of the apprentices den, her heart racing and blood pounding in her ears.

Realizing she was back at camp she tried to make her fur lie flat against her back, she gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks as the other apprentices began to wake up growling.

"Cant a cat get a good night sleep around here" grumbled Ashenpaw, a large black and gray tom, he lashed his tail irritably.

His sister Silverpaw sat up and flicked her black ears in annoyance, and began to groom her silver and black pelt "You must have been having a good dream to be fidgeting so much" she sneered "were you chasing a yarn ball".

Leopard bristled and prepared to throw back a retort when Rowanpaw, the large broad shouldered ginger tom with light ginger stripes and a white chest cut in "If Leopard is such a kittypet then how come she has been chosen to go to the gathering tonight" he lashed his tail "While you and Ashenpaw stay home"

Silverpaw bristled before stalking out of the den, her eyes blazing like fire, her tail held high and her silver fur ruffled. Ashenpaw stood to his paws and raced out of the den, turning a hard stare back at Rowanpaw before disappearing.

Shimmerpaw sat up and purred, rubbing her paw a crossed her face yawning loudly "When did you get back from the dawn patrol Rowanpaw?"

The ginger tom lay down in his nest yawning, "Not too long ago" he flicked his ears "I could hear Ashenpaw and Silverpaw from a crossed the camp" he twitched his whiskers in annoyance, casting a quick glance at Leopard with his dark blue eyes.

"Anyways" he continued "Featherspots wants you out for the early hunting patrol" he turned to look at Leopard for a moment before looking away "Same as you Leopard", he laid his head down to sleep "See you two at the gathering".

Shimmerpaw yawned as she and Leopard padded out of the apprentices den, she cast a glance back to the den and purred "well we had better hurry up, if we keep Featherspots waiting he won't let us go to the gathering tonight"

Leopard nodded racing after her, the warm Greenleaf wind ruffling her short dappled pelt.

Featherspots sat down curling his tail over his paws "Now you two must hunt separately today" he turned to look Shimmerpaw in the eyes "You will go by Sunningrocks" he nodded his head to his apprentice signaling her to go. The silver she-cat raced towards Sunningrocks and he twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Leopard you will hunt by twoleg place, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if you stopped by for a quick visit". Leopard nodded as he continued "And I mean quick, be back at camp before sunset, you are coming to the gathering after all".

Leopard raced towards Twolegplace, more eager to see her mother than to catch any prey. _I'll hunt on my way back _she thought as the warm air blew through her fur and her paws thudded the forest floor.

As she approached the nest she began to call for her mother "Shadow, are you there?" she lashed her tail as she leapt up to the fence and waited. She began to groom her dappled pelt as she waited.

Suddenly Shadow's dark pelt came out of the kitty door and the black she-cat began to groom her fur, soaking up the warm Greenleaf sun. Leopard was about to jump down into the garden when she noticed Shadow's ears prick in interest, a familiar scent wafted towards Leopard and she realized there was a mouse in the garden.

She purred watching her mother stand on three paws, and creep forward toward the mouse. The dark she-cat stepped forward with her back legs first and did a slight hop to move her front right paw forward.

Silently she hopped towards the mouse and pounced; Leopard pricked her ears in interest and strained her eyes to see if her mother caught the mouse, Shadow reappeared with a small limp brown body in her jaws.

Shadow laid down, sinking her jaws into the mouse's warm flesh and looked up hearing a cat jump down into the garden. Seeing the familiar dappled pelt she dropped the mouse and raced over "Leopard, I haven't seen you in over a moon" she complained covering her daughter's pelt in licks.

Leopard purred "Lionstorm has been keeping me busy with training".

"I hope he isn't pushing you too hard" Shadow meowed worriedly. Leopard purred "I just wanted to stop by and let you know I'm doing great in the clan, Shimmerpaw and I go hunting all the time and were even going to the gathering tonight" her pelt prickled with excitement as she thought about seeing the other clans.

She pressed her muzzle into her mother's fur "I have to go hunting now before the gathering". Shadow nodded and pressed her nose to Leopard's. Leopard leapt up to the fence again and looked down at her mother, waving to her with her tail "I'll come back as soon as I can"

Shadow nodded waving back "Have fun at the gathering".

Leopard padded back into the camp with a large plump squirrel dangling from her jaws, Rowanpaw padded up smiling "Great catch Leopard" he purred.

Leopard nodded to him padding straight to the freshkill pile and setting the squirrel on the top. She turned and was startled to see Rowanpaw right behind her.

"You're a great hunter" the ginger tom meowed, his blue eyes beaming and his fur fluffed out.

Leopard flicked her ears and shifted on her paws uncomfortably, surprised at Rowanpaw's flattery "er, thanks, I mean I'm not that good. That squirrel was the only thing I caught today" she meowed. _Why am I suddenly so flustered? _She thought as she shifted on her paws more, her pelt prickling.

Rowanpaw nodded quickly "Oh yes you are" he scuffed his paw on the ground "Well I'll see you later" he meowed quickly racing toward the camp entrance where his mentor Minkstripe waited.

Leopard shrugged picking up a starling from the freshkill pile and heading the tree stump to eat it, seeing Shimmerpaw she raced over dropping her prey on the ground before laying down next to it to eat.

"What was that about?" Shimmerpaw asked between bites of her rabbit.

Leopard shrugged "He came over and told me I was a great hunter then he ran away" she lashed her tail "toms are so weird".

Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes "how can you be so mousebrained" she teased.

Leopard narrowed her eyes flicking Shimmerpaw with her tail "what are you talking about?"

"Rowanpaw has been padding after you for moons" Shimmerpaw teased "Have you really not noticed it?" Leopard felt her fur hot with her blush and ducked her head to bite into her starling. Shimmerpaw gasped loudly "I knew it, your mooning after him too". Leopard hissed "shut up"; Shimmerpaw purred "You would be so cute together".

Leopard growled and snapped "have you forgotten that I'm not a member if the clan I'm leaving at the end of Greenleaf".

Shimmerpaw looked down at her paws "Well I just thought that maybe if you like Rowanpaw enough you would stay". Leopard softened toward her friend realizing that Shimmerpaw really didn't want her to go.

She pressed her muzzle to Shimmerpaw's fur comfortingly "hey, don't worry we are going to be friends forever" she looked down at her paws "and I do like Rowanpaw, your right about that" she whispered.

Hope flared in Shimmerpaw's eyes, Lionstorm padded over "come on you two, it's time for the gathering" Shimmerpaw and Leopard stood up and padded over to the gathered cats, Leopard was ever so aware of Rowanpaw's blue eyes burning her pelt.

* * *

**AN: Ooooh handsome Rowanpaw has entered the picture, and the gathering is coming up, time to meet the other clans :D RRR**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ta Da, here if the next chapter, chapter 9, hope everyone enjoys :D don't forget to read, review and recommend!**

* * *

Excitement coursed through Leopard as she pelted through the forest with the clan. What an honor to come to the gathering when Amberstar hadn't welcomed her as a member of the clan. She could feel Shimmerpaw's pelt brushing hers and was aware of Rowanpaw's ginger pelt, silver in the light of the full moon brushing her own every so often.

As they approached fourtrees the scents of the other clans appeared, thick in the air. She recognized the scent of Shadowclan, musky and swampy it smelled heavily of pines. She also recognized Riverclan's scent, as she tasted the air she wrinkled her nose at the fishy taste it brought to her mouth. She had never scented Windclan before but assumed it was the scent that smelled heavily of rabbit and the moorland.

Her pelt pricked with uneasiness at being in such close proximity with enemy warriors, she felt a comforting tail on her shoulder and turned to thank Shimmerpaw but instead met the deep blue gaze of Rowanpaw.

"Don't worry" he purred "There is a truce every full moon between the clans" he looked up at the sky "As long as the moon remains uncovered starclan is happy with us"

Leopard followed his gaze and found herself purring while he was still touching her, she looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Lionstorm looked back at her, his green gaze soft "now is the time for sharing tongues, go meet the other apprentices".

Leopard nodded looking around, not quite knowing where to start, Rowanpaw looked at her "Here come with me, I've been to the gatherings before". She blinked at him thankfully and followed him, still feeling slightly out of place.

They padded towards a group of cats talking together, they looked like apprentices.

Rowanpaw flicked his tail toward a light tabby she-cat with pale tabby stripes and white paws "this is Heatherpaw of Shadowclan" he pointed at the tom next to her "her brother Ravenpaw", "and this she-cat is from Windclan, her name is Flowerpaw".

Leopard dipped her head in greeting as Rowanpaw introduced her, her pelt prickling as he easily slid into conversation with the she-cats. She sat next to him awkwardly, not speaking with the other apprentices but listening.

Her pelt bristled whenever he looked at Heatherpaw or Flowerpaw, and when she realized she was bristling she quickly would calm herself with a few licks to her chestfur.

Rowanpaw looked up towards the four great oak where the leaders sat and looked at Leopard "I'll be right back, Minkstripe is calling me over, I'll send Shimmerpaw to keep you company till I get back" he promised, before she could protest he gave her cheek a quick lick then bounded away.

Leopard bristled as he licked her and narrowed her eyes at him; she heard Heatherpaw sigh and Flowerpaw purr behind her. She turned to see Ravenpaw had left.

"What?" Leopard demanded, lashing her tail irritably.

"He is just so dreamy" Heatherpaw meowed sighing once more, "if only the toms were as handsome in Shadowclan".

Flowerpaw nodded in agreement "The other clans always have the better toms". Leopard shifted on her paws uncomfortably, not really interested in talking about toms with these two she-cats.

"But he obviously only has eyes for you Leopard" Heatherpaw meowed, lashing her tail as if it was old news. Leopard turned her gaze and caught sight of Shimmerpaw's silver pelt "I should go sit with my clan while the leaders speak" she dipped her head as she left.

As she made her way to Shimmerpaw, the four leaders leapt up onto the great rock. Rowanpaw slid back next to Leopard, pressing his flank against hers "The black she-cat, that's Nightstar, she is the leader of Shadowclan" he whispered.

Leopard looked up at the large broad shouldered black she-cat, her yellow eyes glinting down dangerously. "Who's that" she whispered, pointing to a blue gray tom with her tail.

"That's Riverclan's leader Reedstar" he answered "and the white she-cat is Sagestar the leader of Windclan." Leopard looked up as the Sagestar stepped forward to begin the meeting.

"Windclan is doing well, Greenleaf brings fat prey" the white she-cat began, "And slower rabbits" a Windclan warrior yowled, murmurs of agreement followed.

"We have a new warrior Mudstreak and two new litters of kits were born" she stepped back and waved her tail allowing Riverclan's leader to step forward.

Reedstar dug his claws into the great rock "Hunting is well and the river is full of fish we have two new apprentices though they are not here tonight, Redpaw and Duskpaw" yowls of congratulations erupted from the Riverclan cats. Reedstar stepped back allowing Amberstar to speak.

Amberstar stepped forward "we have two new apprentices Leopard and Shimmerpaw" she ignored the yowls of protest from the other clans at Leopard's name and simply continued "We have scented Shadowclan scents a crossed the border and it had better stop" her eyes glinted dangerously as she turned to face Nightstar.

Nightstar snarled "Thunderclan obviously can't tell our scent from rouge's, none of my warriors have been on your territory".

"You deny it even though we have found prey with Shadowclan stink all over it" Amberstar spat, her fur bristling.

Nightstar bared his teeth at Amberstar taking one step towards her "if my warriors feel they can freely hunt on your territory, then maybe your clan is too soft to protect it"

Amberstar yowled loudly "If I catch any Shadowclan warriors on my territory I'll shred them myself" she spat, her tail thrashing back and forth and her tabby fur bristled.

Nightstar shrugged "Strong words from a leader who takes in kittypets for warriors" he took a swipe at Amberstar, the clouds instantly began to cover the moon.

Leopard felt the tension, thick enough to cut with a claw, in the air. Minkstripe was facing the Shadowclan deputy, his striped fur fluffed out and his claws unsheathed.

"Stop this, starclan is angry" Sagestar yowled "there is to only be peace at the gatherings".

Cats of every clan looked up at the moon, fear scent hung in the air. Reedstar stepped up next to Sagestar "This gathering is over, Riverclan follow me" he leapt down from the great rock and headed back towards his territory.

Sagestar nodded "Windclan, let's go" she pelted off towards the moors. Nightstar and Amberstar stood face to face, neither of them moving and the remaining cats bristled and unsheathed their claws nervously awaiting orders.

Nightstar suddenly let his fur lay flat "Very well Nightstar, if that is your threat then so be it. If you think your strong enough to protect all your territory then prove it. We will take more hunting grounds for ourselves and if you think you can stop us" he hissed "then do it". He leapt down from the high rock and left with his clan.

Amberstar bristled and launched herself to the ground "that crowfood eating fox" she snarled, she paced back and forth, kneading the ground with her paws "how dare her" she spat, her golden eyes wild with fury "Thunderclan" she yowled "back to the camp".

Leopard shook in fear and excitement as she pelted through the forest after her leader, Shimmerpaw on her left and Rowanpaw on her right.

* * *

**AN: getting better and better with every chapter, the idea are just coming to me lol :D here comes Shadowclan, causing trouble again as usual. RRR**

**Ta ta for now, see you guys next chapter :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10, enjoy, read, review and recommend!**

* * *

**Two Sunrises Later…**

It had been two sunrises since the gathering and every cat in Thunderclan was on edge, every patrol had a least three warriors and two apprentices on it, Icedapple the medicine cat kept her store of herbs overflowing.

"Might as well collect the herbs while we have them" she would say chirpily but every cat knew she was just as tense as everyone else in the clan.

Leopard lay outside the apprentices den, sunning herself, her blue eyes were almost closed as she began to doze off. She jumped feeling a paw prodding her side.

"Wake up Leopard, for starclan's sake" Shimmerpaw looked down at her, lashing her tail her eyes gleaming.

Leopard twitched her ears in annoyance "It's so hot" she complained standing to her paws and shaking dust from her pelt.

"Yeah, yeah" Shimmerpaw purred, lashing her tail "Come on; Amberstar is leading a patrol out to the Shadowclan border to see if they have crossed it at all since the gathering".

Leopard fluffed her fur out in excitement "Why didn't you say so?" she gave her fur a few brisk licks "Who is on the patrol?"

"Amberstar, Minkstripe, Rowanpaw, you and I" Shimmerpaw listed off their clanmates "now let's go, they're waiting for us".

Leopard nodded racing towards the main entrance with Shimmerpaw at her side. Amberstar sat with her tail curled over her paws she looked at the apprentices slightly annoyed that they were late.

"Well if you two are ready" her whiskers twitched with amusement as she stood up and turned leading the patrol straight to the Shadowclan border.

Fresh Shadowclan scent began to waft towards them and Minkstripe hissed, baring his teeth "Those crowfood eaters don't know what's coming for them".

The patrol raced towards the border, seeing a patrol of Shadowclan cats pacing on their side of the border. There were five warriors and three apprentices. Among them were the Shadowclan deputy Clawheart, a large white tom with brown stripes.

Clawheart stopped pacing and turned to face his warriors "Look who decided to show up" he sneered; his warriors laughed and stood to their paws.

"Look, they brought the kittypet" a she-cat called, Leopard bristled narrowing her eyes at the black she-cat, remembering her for later.

Minkstripe turned to look at Rowanpaw, Rowanpaw unsheathed his claws, and his ginger fur fluffed out making him looking twice his size, "Rowanpaw". The apprentice looked at Minkstripe, obviously eager to fight.

"Run back to camp and gather another patrol of warriors, were going to need them and you're the fastest" Minkstripe lashed his tail. Rowanpaw growled and kneaded the ground with his paws "But I want to fight"

"Then get back here fast" Minkstripe hissed, Rowanpaw turned a worried glance to Leopard befor he dashed back towards the camp.

Amberstar looked at Clawheart "Take your warriors, and go" she snarled, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the dirt. Clawheart bared his teeth, stepping over the border "Make me" he growled.

"Thunderclan attack" Amberstar roared, launching herself at Clawheart, ripping his white pelt with her claws.

Shimmerpaw pelted towards a skinny black apprentice, who shrieked as the larger apprentice raced towards her.

Shimmerpaw grinned, as she easily caught the younger apprentice pinning her to the ground on the Shadowclan side of the border, she gave the apprentice a nasty bite on the shoulder and raked the she-cats back with her hind claws.

Leopard looked for the she-cat from earlier, spotting her she pelted forwards; slinking under the she-cats legs she turned her head up quickly nipping the warrior with her teeth.

The Shadowclan warrior hissed as Leopard raked her claws down the she-cats back and clawed her neck with her front paws.

Leopard continued slashing her back until the warrior begged for mercy "let me go". Leopard released her hold on the black she-cat who turned and spat at her before racing off into the trees.

Breath escaped her body as something large crashed into her, pinning her to the ground on her stomach, she struggled to stand up but the larger cat put all his weight down on her, digging his claws in to her back.

"I'm going to make you wish you had stayed with your twolegs" the deep snarl made Leopard shiver and she looked up to see a large dark tabby tom with harsh amber eyes, his teeth were bared and he placed one large forepaw against her throat, unsheathing his claws.

She coughed in pain as the claws dug deep into her throat. A deep growl sounded from the menacing tom and he stared down into her eyes, sending shivers coursing through her pelt "greet starclan for me kitty" he snarled raising a paw above her head.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow and gasped feeling the weight lift off of her, she yowled feeling his death blow connect with her muzzle. The claws scratched her muzzle and fiery pain shot a crossed her face.

She jumped to her paws to see who had saved her and began to shake uncontrollably seeing Rowanpaw holding the tom down, a fire Leopard has never seen before burning in his blue eyes.

"You will not touch her" he snarled each word sepereated by a menacing growel, digging his claws into the tom's throat, Leopard watched Rowanpaw in amazement as he held down the much larger tom, his fury giving him strength.

Rowanpaw bit down on the tabby's shoulder and wrenched his head back pulling out fur and flesh; the tom yowled and squirmed away from Rowanpaw, racing into the forest.

Rowanpaw yowled insults at the tabby as he ran away, panting her turned to look at Leopard, his eyes still blazing like blue fire.

He took a step towards her, his fur bristling, Leopard looked around her as he got closer, his eyes on fire. _Are there more warriors around? _She looked back and forth but saw no danger.

Rowanpaw stood a mouslength from her, his fur fluffed out and his eyes ablaze, lowering his head Leopard closed her eyes not knowing what was going on.

Surprisingly Rowanpaw pressed his face to her neck fur, his bristled fur laid flat against his back, and a purr erupted from him "I was so scared" he breathed.

Leopard blushed "I was okay" she began, he looked up at her, his blue eyes blazing again "He was going to kill you Leopard" he stepped back "I'm glad I got here in time". Leopard blushed again and scuffed her paw on the ground "thank you Rowanpaw".

Rowanpaw rasped his tongue a crossed her muzzle, his fur lying flat again, a low purr rumbled in his chest. Leopard purred back looking around the clearing that only moments ago had been a battlefield.

Lionstorm was helping Minkstripe up, who snarled and refused his help, Lionstorm shrugged and met Leopard's eyes bowing his head to her, his green eyes beaming with pride.

Shimmerpaw raced over "Hey, Leopard there you are" she skidded to a halt, sending pebbles flying "I saw that tom coming after you I called a warning but you didn't hear" she looked down at her paws "I should have come over to help but Clawface had Amberstar pinned down and she needed my help".

Leopard placed her tail on Shimmerpaw's shoulder "its ok, I understand" she purred, casting a shy glance over at Rowanpaw who was looking directly down at her, his eyes soft.

Amberstar padded over to the apprentices, limping slightly, she had a cut above her eyes which was oozing blood "Is everyone alright?" The apprentices nodded "yeah were fine" Rowanpaw spoke up "Hawkclaw had Leopard pinned" his voice softened to a purr "but I saved her".

Amberstar nodded, she looked proud "let's get back to camp; I do believe your warrior ceremonies are due."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, i love them and they really keep me going :D Please recommend this story to friends or PM with ideas on how to promote the story more, more fans would be nice. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11, enjoy and RRR! (Read, Review, Recommend) :D**

* * *

Amberstar lead the tired and wounded cats back into the camp. Leopard padded slowly, leaning against Rowanpaw for support, her throat stinging where Hawkclaw has dug his claws into it. Her muzzle still stung from Hawkclaw's deathblow which had missed her throat when Rowanpaw knocked him to the ground.

Rowanpaw rubbed his muzzle against hers "You need to see Icedapple".

"I'm fine, really I am" Leopard protested but was silenced with Rowanpaw's tail in her mouth.

"Just go" he purred as they reached the entrance to the medicine den "I'm going to see my mother before the ceremony" he licked her ears softly before padding over to the warriors den.

Leopard limped into the warriors den and Icedapple padded over "Alright, what's wrong with you?" she teased, her white pelt sleek and shiny.

Leopard shrugged "I'm mostly just soar but Hawkclaw dug his claws pretty deep into my throat" she lifted her chin to show Icedapple the claw marks on her throat.

"Ouch, don't worry, just a little marigold should be good for that" she disappeared into the area where she kept her herbs still talking "keeps out infection, and if I grind up a little poppy into it the poultice will numb the area".

Leopard shrugged, she never understood what Icedapple was talking about.

"So, you and Rowanpaw huh?" Icedapple purred, her amber eyes teasing. Leopard blushed "he saved my life today" she murmured "When Hawkclaw had me pinned down, he was going to kill me" she shuddered thinking about it "But Rowanpaw knocked him off me and pinned him".

Icedapple purred "Well he has been padding after you for moons; I think you were the only one who hadn't noticed" she lashed her long white tail, her amber eyes teasing.

Leopard winced as Icedapple applied the poultice to her throat but sighed as it was instantly soothed by the poppy seeds. Icedapple brushed the remainder of the poultice from her paw, "now come back after the ceremony and I'll give you a few poppy seeds to help you sleep"

Leopard nodded, waving goodbye as she raced out of the medicine den slamming directly into Rowanpaw.

"Were you waiting for me?" she teased, flicking his shoulder with her tail. Rowanpaw blushed "I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I also wanted to ask if you would sit next to me during the ceremony"

Leopard looked over his shoulder to see Amberstar standing at the highledge already waiting "Sure, but you had better hurry" she flicked her tail towards Amberstar "It looks like Amberstar is ready to begin."

Rowanpaw jumped to his paws looking frantic, he raced over to the highledge just as Amberstar was calling the clan together, and Leopard purred padding after him more slowly.

Amberstar looked down at the clan, healing herbs on her wounds and her eyes bright with youth, "Starclan I call upon you to look down on these apprentices" she looked down at Shimmerpaw and Rowanpaw, both apprentices prickling with excitement.

Leopard purred watching Rowanpaw; his handsome ginger pelt groomed and lit up like a blazing flame in the setting sun.

Amberstar continued "they have trained hard to understand your noble code and I condemn them to you as warriors in their turn"; she lashed her light tabby tail summoning Shimmerpaw to her.

Leopard looked at her friend, bursting with pride, Shimmerpaw's sleek ginger and white pelt was groomed and shone in the setting sun.

"Featherspots, has your apprentice learned everything she needs to know to be a warrior?" Featherspots stepped forward "She will be a warrior the clan can be proud of" Featherspots cast a beaming glance to his former apprentice.

"Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Amberstar looked down at the apprentice thoughtfully.

Shimmerpaw looked up, meeting Amberstar's amber eyes with her own green eyes "I do" she promised, her pelt quivering with excitement.

Amberstar purred "Then by the power given to me by starclan I now give you your new name, from this moment on you shall be known as Shimmersky ". Shimmersky stepped forward placing her head on Amberstar's shoulder and Amberstar licked the top of her head.

"Shimmersky, Shimmersky" the clan yowled, Leopard yowled loudest of all, padding over to her friend to greet her, as she had promised to be the first to greet her by her new name. Shimmersky purred pressing her ginger and white pelt to Leopard's.

Amberstar turned to look at Rowanpaw "Minkstripe, do you agree that your apprentice has learned all he can to be an asset to this clan and a noble warrior?" Minkstripe stepped forward nodding, looking down at Rowanpaw "He will make a fine warrior, the clan will only benefit from him".

Amberstar nodded, continuing "Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Rowanpaw nodded solemnly "I do" he promised, his handsome ginger pelt still sleek but Leopard knew he was as excited as every apprentice to become a warrior. She purred realizing he was trying to impress her by remaining calm and noble.

Amberstar nodded "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Rowanflight" she licked the top of his head as he placed it on her shoulder.

Leopard raced to Rowanflight, wanting to greet him first too "Rowanflight" she yowled skidding to a halt next to him, she pressed her cheek to his flank as the clan began to call out his new warrior name.

Surprisingly Amberstar continued "Welcome, welcome new warriors of Thunderclan, I would also like to acknowledge Leopard, for although she is not a member of this clan she has trained hard alongside Shimmersky and Rowanflight and fought as well as any warrior today against Shadowclan"

Leopard looked up at Amberstar, her pelt burning in embarrassment as she felt the eyes of every clan member burning her pelt.

"She will no longer be and apprentice and though she will not be awarded a warriors name she will now be welcomed as a full member of Thunderclan" shocked meows spread through the crowd "and, she will begin preforming warriors duties tomorrow at sunrise and will continue to be treated as a warrior until she leaves"

Amberstar looked down at Leopard, her eyes softening "And she will be welcomed to return to the clan whenever she wants, she is now a warrior of Thunderclan" she yowled.

Leopard stood up shocked, she would never have dreamed of being given such an honor, to not only be trained by Thunderclan but to be accepted as a clan member. She beamed with pride and lifted her head high as the clan chanted her name "Leopard, Leopard" the clan yowled, loudest of all she could pick out Lionstorm, Shimmersky and Rowanflight.

Amberstar purred "They will begin their silent vigils tonight, the meeting is over" the noble leader vanished into her den under the highledge and Shimmersky raced over to Leopard to congratulate her but stopped seeing Rowanflight padding directly over to Leopard.

Rowanflight padded up to her, his eyes beaming "So you're a full member of the clan now huh?" he asked. Leopard purred "Yeah but I'm only going to be here till the end of Greenleaf" she admitted sadly.

Rowanflight nodded "Well I wanted to know if you would be my mate?" Leopard began to protest but his urgent blue eyes shut her up "Your amazing Leopard, ever since you first showed up I couldn't stop watching you." he admitted "You were so brave coming here and facing all of the clan's hostility and I kept telling myself that it was pointless for me to fall for you because you were going to be leaving but I have fallen for you" he murmured "And there is no going back, I love you Leopard"

Leopard blushed but looked down at the ground. How could she admit her feelings to him, it would divide his loyalty between her and the clan. She was going to be leaving soon, what would he do then? Choose between her and the clan. No she couldn't do that to him, it wasn't fair. He just vowed to protect the clan, he can't be with her. Against her better judgment she heard herself murmur "Yes, I love you too Rowanflight"

* * *

**AN: that was a great chapter i love Rowanflight so much and im really glad i was inspired to create him, he really adds dramatic tension to the story. What should Leopard do? Go back to the tribe or stay in the clan?**

**Ta Ta for now, next update soon, love you all, enjoy the story and thanks for the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12, enjoy my fans and RRR :D**

* * *

Shadow waited impatiently on the top of her fence, casting urgent glances back into the window of her twoleg's nest. Melissa was scurrying around the nest grabbing all kinds of odd twoleg things, Shadow had a feeling they would be leaving today.

Lionstorm appeared his golden pelt sleek and gleaming, he looked into the window and then back at Shadow "Today is the day?" he asked, his tail twitching urgently.

"Yes I believe it is" Shadow leapt down from the fence towards the forest "Let's go get shadow". Lionstorm looked at his mate sadly "She is holding her silent vigil; Amberstar welcomed her as a warrior last night".

Shadow sighed sadly "She needs to return to the tribe, this is all I have been told by the tribe of endless hunting". Lionstorm nodded "Well since we have some time before heading to camp, would you like to see where I battled Shadowclan for my warrior name?" Shadow purred "I would love to". He headed towards the camp along the Shadowclan border, Shadow raced after him.

Leopard stared in front of her, remaining silent until she was relieved from the vigil. Shimmersky purred, her ginger and white pelt pressed against Leopard's, her eyes still shining like stars after the ceremony. She turned her gaze and blushed meeting Rowanflight's steady green gaze, he purred and pressed his face to her flank. Leopard purred looking back out of the gorse entrance, life was perfect for her.

Shadow and Lionstorm padded silently side by side along the Shadowclan border, as they approached the thunderpath Lionstorm's ears pricked and he hissed.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, pressing her flank to his.

"Shadowclan" he snarled, his fur began to bristle as two cats came into view. One was the smaller black she-cat Leopard had fought earlier; the other was the large dark tabby Hawkclaw.

The dark tabby caught sight of Lionstorm and padded over followed by the she-cat "Well well well, what have we here" he sneered.

Lionstorm unsheathed his claws "Get off Thunderclan territory" he snarled.

Hawkclaw shrugged "I don't really see why we have to, because you see" he meowed "I felt like hunting, and there was this large fat juicy squirrel over here" he purred "I just couldn't resist" he unsheathed his claws.

Lionstorm snarled angrily "Leave now, or I'll send you back to your camp meowing like kits".

The sleek black she-cat spoke up "This is Leopard's father and mother, I remember hearing she had only three legs" she sneered "Let me kill her, please? Payback for what the kittypet did to me" she unsheathed her claws and stepped forward.

Lionstorm stepped in between the two she-cats "I'll rip you to shreds" he snarled, he launched himself at the she-cat, raking his long claws down her side and biting down hard on her ear.

The she-cat yanked her head back and Lionstorm felt the satisfying rip of her ear in his mouth, and scarlet drops splattered his face. He swiped and launched himself forward, smacking the she-cat squarely on the jaws. She yowled and raced away back onto her territory.

"Lionstorm, help me" he turned to see Hawkclaw, holding Shadow down like he had Leopard, his paw raised above her head. Lionstorm launched himself at the dark tabby tom, crashing into him the two toms rolled in a fury of tooth and claw.

Rolling out onto the thunderpath, Lionstorm heard Shadow yowl loudly; he stood up to see a large monster barreling down on him. Fiery pain erupted through his bodied followed by the cool of darkness.

Shadow yowled and raced onto the thunderpath, looking down at the body of her fallen mate, she turned her gaze to see Hawkclaw lay motionless as well. The monster had thrown him closer to his territory.

Shadow dipped her head grasping her mate's scruff in her jaws; she struggled to pull him safely onto Thunderclan territory. Casting a glance back at Hawkclaw she padded carefully onto the thunderpath once more.

Gripping his dark tabby scruff in her jaws she dragged him to his territory and left him, padding back to her mate. She rasped her tongue over his head yowling curses to starclan for taking her love, tears burning her eyes and her pelt bristled. She sadly bent her head low, grasping his scruff in her jaws and slowly dragged her dead mate's body back to his clan.

Minkstripe padded over to the three warriors dipping his head to them "Well done, your vigil is over you make speak now, and grab some freshkill" he flicked his tail towards the freshkill pile "and you may go rest in the warriors den, you will all be on the moon high patrol."

Shimmersky yawned and stretched noisily "Well I'm heading for a nap" she meowed "I'll eat later" she turned and padded towards the apprentice's den for a moment then turned around, her fur hot with embarrassment as she raced into the warriors den.

Leopard purred and laughed at her friend "Well I'm going to grab some food, I'm starving" she meowed. Rowanflight nodded "I'll get some, want to share?" Leopard nodded "Sure" she laid down waiting for Rowanflight, curling her tail over her paws.

Suddenly a black cat raced into the camp, limping slightly "Mother?" Leopard leapt to her paws racing over and brushing muzzles with Shadow.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing her mother's blue eyes were frantic.

"It's Lionstorm" she wailed, "He came to get me, it's time to go back to the tribe and when we were on our way to come get you" she struggled to speak, "He got into a border fight with Shadowclan and he was struck by a monster on the thunderpath, along with one of the Shadowclan warriors"

Amberstar raced over "What happened?"

Leopard could barely see or hear as her mother explained to Amberstar, her paws felt numb and the forest seemed to be spinning around her.

Minkstripe padded into the camp, dragging Lionstorm's limp body from his jaws, he gently laid the fallen warrior in the center of the camp. Shadow wailed in mourning and padded over falling next to her dead mate, pressing her muzzle to his fur.

Leopard raced over, her head still pounding at the shock of her father's death, she buried her face in his fur, breathing in his familiar scent, and feeling like a small kit back in her mother's nest. His body felt cold and lifeless, and she murmured to his body, sharing tongues with him for the last time.

Amberstar leapt to the top of the high ledge "One of our own has left us to hunt with starclan, Lionstorm will always be remembered for his courage and his strong belief in his clan and the warrior code" she yowled, her voice aching with sadness at the death of her warrior "We will hold vigil for him tonight and honor him as he joins starclan".

Leopard barely heard a word Amberstar said, she could only think of the monster hitting her father, see the light leave his eyes and feel the burning of the pain he must have felt. She felt two tails on her shoulder and looked up to see Shimmersky and Rowanflight looking at her sadly, together they both laid down next to Leopard to share the vigil with her.

Leopard buried her face in her father's fur, breathing in his scent once more as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: :( Lionstorm i miss you already. RRR let me know what you think and what you think will happen next.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13, enjoy and please RRR :D**

* * *

Leopard opened her eyes and jumped to her paws, she was at fourtrees. She turned around seeing a dark ginger tom with a flame for a pelt and green eyes.

"Hello Leopard" the tom purred "I am Firestar, I was once leader of Thunderclan" he placed his tail on her shoulder "Now that you are a full member of the clan I can communicate with you".

Leopard looked at him in amazement, this was the leader Whitecloud and Lionstorm had been telling her about, the kittypet that became the greatest leader the forest had ever known

"Hello Firestar" she meowed "But why am I here?" she flicked her tail nervously.

The handsome ginger tom looked at her sadly "It is of the utmost importance that you return to the tribe of your mother" he flicked his ears "You have a great destiny, a destiny that cannot be changed and cannot be avoided" he continued.

Leopard flattened her ears "What do you mean? How can I do anything, I'm barely twelve moons old".

Firestar purred "There have been many times the fate of the clans has been left in the paws of the young. You however have an even greater destiny than I, you must save the tribe, from the greatest and most powerful enemy you shall ever face in your life."

Leopard shivered, recalling her dream of the gorge.

Firestar looked down at her "you must leave the clan and save the tribe" he insisted.

Leopard frowned and lashed her tail "I don't want to leave" she protested "I want to stay in the clan with Shimmersky and Rowanflight, im a warrior of thunderclan"

Firestar lashed his tail "These cats were not part of your destiny, you were meant to walk this path alone" he took a step toward her bristling "You cannot let your loyalties be divided, you must leave or everyone will be in danger"

Leopard bristled "I have never even been to the tribe, why should I be destined to save them, I'm a warrior".

Firestar shook his head "You are not a warrior and you are not a tribe cat. You were born of three worlds, and the skills and knowledge you have and will gain from these worlds will be the key to saving the tribe and the clans." He growled trying to make Leopard understand the severity of the situation "The tribe and the clans are like kin, without the ways of one, the other shall not exist" he murmured as he began to fade.

Leopard yowled racing towards him "Wait please"

Firestar had disappeared but his scent hung on the air "Remember Leopard, you are the kin with a paw in three worlds that will save the tribe from the enemy that howls by moonlight" An eerie howl sounded and Leopard felt her fur bristle in fear.

Opening her eyes Leopard jumped to her paws seeing her father's body had been removed from the camp.

Rowanflight sat up yawning loudly "It's okay Leopard" he rested his soft blue eyes on her "The elders buried him not long after you fell asleep, would you like me to take you to the burial spot?".

Leopard nodded, still feeling numb from the pain, Rowanflight placed his tail on her shoulder leading her to the burial place for the Thunderclan warriors. He stopped at fresh dirt and Leopard looked down at the grave.

"Lionstorm" she murmured "What will I do without you" she pressed her nose to the fresh dirt "You were supposed to take me to the tribe" she whispered forgetting that Rowanflight was standing behind her "Firestar says I have to go, or the tribe and the clans will die out. I don't know if I can fulfill this prophecy without you" she meowed.

Rowanflight pressed his muzzle to her fur "I'll go with you Leopard" he murmured "If you would like the company".

She nearly leapt to her paws; the prospect of being able to stay with Rowanflight cleared away the sadness of her father's death.

"Really?" she meowed "You would do that for me?" pressing her muzzle to his pelt. Rowanflight purred stroking her side with his tail "Of course I will, and Shimmersky would like to come too. She said nothing can stop her so you might as well just agree" he purred, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

Leopard stepped back "What will Amberstar say?". Rowanflight shrugged "If you're really part of a prophecy that is supposed to keep the clans safe, then she can't protest to you having a little company".

Leopard nodded thankfully "We have tog et back to camp and get my mother and Shimmersky, Melissa will be leaving soon" she meowed racing back into the camp, Rowanflight hard on her heels.

Shimmersky looked up seeing Leopard and Rowanflight racing towards her "Did she agree" Shimmersky demanded shoving her nose in Rowanflight's face "Because there is no way you get to go and I don't".

Leopard purred "Your both coming, now we h ave to hurry, ill find my mother, Rowanflight go tell Amberstar". Rowanflight nodded racing to the linchen den, Leopard padded slowly over to her grieving mother.

Shadow's blue-green eyes were dull and her fur matted, she stood to her paws looking at Leopard "You look like him" she purred, the purr was cut off by a choking sound and Shadow stumbled out of the camp towards her twoleg nest, Leopard held her up and Rowanflight and Shimmersky padded behind them.

Reaching Melissa's nest Shadow looked at the three warriors seriously "Now, Melissa doesn't know your coming and obviously there is no way I can tell her so your going to have to stow away in the monster"

Shimemrsky's fur fluffed out in fear and even Rowanflight shuddered at the thought of climbing in the great beat's belly. Shadow watched as Melissa opened the door, Shadow darted out and begn to circle Melissa's legs meowing to her.

Suddenly Melissa and Shadow disappeared into the nest and Leopard saw their chance to stow away "Hurry she meowed, climb into the back of the monster, we can hide under something for the ride and when Melissa opens the doors we will all run out and hide" she meowed hopefully recalling the plan her father had told her moons ago, "at nightfall Shadow will come out and find us and lead us to the tribe".

Rowanflight nodded and Shimmersky stepped forward "I'll go first" she hissed, the ginger and white she-cat slunk forward and edged closer to the monster, ready to dart away if it attacked. Quietly she leapt up into the monster and signaled for Leopard to come next with her tail.

Leopard pressed her muzzle to Rowanflight's flank before padding up to the monster, shivering as she imagined the large beast coming down on her slight body. Shaking away her fear she leapt up into the monster and snuggled down next to Shimmersky underneath a twoleg pelt.

Rowanflight raced over much more quickly than the she-cat's had, obviously eager to get into the monster and be with Leopard. As he jumped up, Melissa raced out with a little cage which contained Shadow, the black she-cat sat patiently in the cat carrier knowing it would be strange for the warriors to see her in it.

Rowanflight was about to meow in protest but was cut off as Leopard covered his mouth with her tail, he looked at her seeing she was shaking her head. Shrugging he laid down next to her and closed his eyes, waiting for the trip inside the monster to be over.

* * *

**AN: Here comes the journey, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story please review and let me know what you think. How will the cats be greeted by the tribe? Review what you think and whoever is the first to get it right will win the option of creating a tribe cat who shall play an important role in the prophacy.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews i couldnt ask for better fans. Your the best, love you :D**

**Ta Ta for now, update will be soon.**


	16. Authors Note

**Thanks for all the amzing reviews and my amazing fans.**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn**

**Rebel Islander**

**Hawkwing-Mistkit**

**Akaasha**

**I will be busy tonight but i am currently working on chapter 14, having a little bit of writers block, feel free to review some ideas for me if you want. Also if you predict how the tribe will react to Shadow's return you will win the chance to create a tribe cat that will play an important role in the future of the book.**

**Ta Ta for now, ill try to get the next chapter up late tonight or early tommorow.**

**Love everyone and your reviews they are great :D**


	17. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14, a little slow i know, it took me forever to right cause i just wanna get to the good stuff but somtimes the slow chapter's are necessary. Enjoy :D RRR**

* * *

The monster came to a stop and when Leopard heard Melissa leave she slowly crept up to look outside. She shivered at the familiarity of the unfamiliar territory, the large maple and oak trees loomed over long grass and bracken on the ground, casting dark shadows that made Leopard wish she was back in her home territory.

She ducked seeing Melissa walking back towards the monster and she flattened her ears, ducking back under the twoleg pelt.

"Remember" she hissed "When the monster opens up we're going to run out into the forest. Run until you can hear Melissa anymore" she lashed her tail looking into Rowanflight's eyes, then turning her gaze to Shimmersky's.

"We will meet back up and wait for Shadow to come find us". Rowanflight nodded placing his tail on her shoulder.

The monster began to slowly open, creaking as it went, blinding light engulfed them and the three warriors yowled as they leapt blindly towards the trees.

Leopard pelted through the underbrush, branches whipping her face and the undergrowth tangling around her paws. A flash of ginger shot past her and she purred recognizing Rowanflight's handsome pelt.

Skidding to a halt she breathed heavily, her fur bristling and her tail fluffed out to twice its size from the panic she felt at being in unfamiliar territory.

She scented the air then padded to her left for a few heartbeats, purring with amusement seeing Shimmersky's ginger and white tail dangling down from an owl hole in a tree.

Rowanflight appeared from the brush and padded up to Leopard whispering in her ear "should we tell her we are here?" his whiskers twitched in amusement. Leopard rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully with her shoulders "Shimmersky" she meowed "you look like an owl up there" she purred.

Shimmersky turned around peeking her head out the owl hole "Hey you told us we were supposed to hide" she meowed, leaping out of the tree to pin Leopard to the ground.

Leopard pushed against Shimmersky's stomach with her hind legs and rolled out from under the she-cat's grasp, growling playfully she leapt and as Shimmersky tried to dodge, Leopard turned her body in the air and pinned herself on Shimmersky's shoulders.

"Gotcha" she growled playfully, her tail lashing and her ears flat against her head, a loud rumble sounded and Rowanflight looked at his stomach in embarrassment.

"Can we go hunt now?" he asked, his stomach growling louder at the thought of warm juicy prey.

Leopard leapt off of Shimmersky, landing delicately on her paws "Yeah I'm starving" she yowled, quickly covering her own mouth with her tail.

Shimmersky purred "great, now you scared all the prey away" she flicked Leopard's shoulder with her tail tip affectionately.

Rowanflight pricked his ears in interest "apparently the prey around here is mousebrained" he smirked, pointing towards a big fat red squirrel, nibbling on an acorn underneath a large oak tree.

The ginger tom dropped down into a perfect hunter's crouch, he slowly began to pad forward towards the squirrel, his mouth watering at the thought of sinking his jaws into the squirrel's warm flesh.

The squirrel lifted its head looking directly at Rowanflight, frozen in fear for a moment before dashing for the trees. Rowanflight snarled and leapt from his crouch, flying at the squirrel at full speed, his large paws thumping against the forest floor.

Leopard began to call for him but thought better of it as he vanished into the unfamiliar undergrowth, she turned her ice blue gaze to Shimmersky and shrugged "Well it looks like that prey got away" her whiskers twitched in amusement.

Shimmersky purred "Toms never know when to quit" she flicked her ears at the sound of a mouse and vanished quickly into the bush behind her, reappearing with a scrawny brown body dangling from her jaws.

"Well" Leopard began, looking at the small prey, her growling stomach letting her know that the scrawny mouse wasn't going to be enough "I guess it's better than nothing".

Shimmersky took two swift bites of the mouse before pushing it over to Leopard "We can try again later" she murmured "Rowanflight probably scared all the prey from here back to twoleg place" she purred.

Leopard nodded in agreement, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Looking up at the sky she felt uneasy noticing the sun was beginning to set. Rustling in the bushes made her jump to her paws.

"Rowanflight?" she eagerly meowed.

"No, it's me" Shadow limped out through the underbrush. She brushed muzzles with Leopard then looked around anxiously "Where is Rowanflight?"

"Great starclan" an amused purr sounded from behind Leopard "I'm right here".

Leopard turned to see Rowanflight, his ginger pelt glowing like a hot ember in the dying sunlight, at his paws laid the red squirrel.

"You caught it?" Leopard asked her icy eyes wide in surprise.

"Of course I did, what kind of warrior do you think I am?" Rowanflight looked offended but the twinkle in his eyes told her he was joking.

Leopard took a few mouthfuls of the delicious squirrel before passing it to Shimmersky, who finished it off quickly. Rowanflight flicked his ears in annoyance "I had to chase that thing up a tree and I didn't even get a bite" he complained.

Shadow rolled her eyes "No time to be arguing right now, we need to get a move on" she meowed anxiously "The tribe won't take too kindly to us arriving in the first place, and I doubt arriving in the middle of the night will make things any easier".

Leopard nodded anxiously, a sick uneasiness boiling in her stomach like a piece of rotten crowfood, making her sick.

Shadow sat for a moment taking deep breaths, her head tilted to the side as if she was thinking; suddenly she stood to her paws "this way" she meowed, her eyes glinting in the dying light of the sun as she trotted forward.

Leopard followed her mother until her paws ached, her eyes began to droop and she yawned loudly, struggling to keep her eyes open. She felt Rowanflight's tail on her shoulder and blinked in gratitude at his attempt to keep her awake.

Suddenly she crashed into Shadow, she yowled angrily, covering her throbbing nose with her paw "hey what's the big idea?" she growled.

Shadow growled at her "Be quiet" she hissed "I smell some of the tribe cats" she meowed almost thoughtfully to herself "I smell crowfood too, I don't scent any prey. Could it be happening already?" she murmured.

"Who are you" a voice yowled as three cats leapt out of the undergrowth to face them, bristling.

One was a large white tom with long fur and sharp green eyes that glinted dangerously after a few moments his snarling died down and he looked at the group quizzically.

Next to him was a smaller but just as powerful looking light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, his fur was bristling and his tail was fluffed out to twice its size, he had one white paw and long white whiskers and his growling only got louder as the white tom's died down.

Next to the tabby tom was a small lithe brown she-cat with a white muzzle, white front paws and light bright amber eyes. She was not bristling and did not look defensive in any way. She looked at Shadow for a few moments; her eyes darkening in confusion then turned her gaze to Leopard.

As she met Leopard's icy gaze with her own a shiver passed along her spine and she lay her tail on the brown tabby tom's shoulder "we must take them to Falcon" she murmured. At the mention of Falcon's name Shadow's ears pricked.

"Falcon is my father" she meowed, stepping towards the tribe cats "It's me" her eyes pleaded for some remembrance "Shadow of Hanging Branch".

The tabby tom's eyes darkened but he ignored her, the light tabby she-cat nodded to her "I had I feeling I knew you from somewhere" she murmured "Although you were already long gone before I was born".

The darker tabby scoffed loudly and turned away from the traveling cats, the white tom cast him a stern glance "please forgive my former to-be" he purred "He has recently been made a camp-guard and takes his job very seriously".

Turning to the tabby tom, the white tribe cat lashed his tail "Thrush, go back to camp and tell Falcon that Shadow has returned and to make room for four weary travelers".

The tabby tom gave a curt nod before disappearing into the undergrowth. The white tom looked back at Shadow "I don't suppose you remember me at all Shadow?" he lifted his head showing off his long flowing white pelt "I was barely a camp-guard back when you disappeared.

Shadow purred "Of course I remember you Snow" she placed her tail on Leopard "This is my daughter Leopard that Creeps by Moonlight". Snow nodded to her in greeting but turned back to Shadow "But where have you been all this time, and who are these other cats?".

Shadow flicked her ears "We can explain all of that to my father first, right now we could all use a good night's sleep". Snow nodded "Follow me". He turned and his long flowing pelt vanished into the bracken, the rest of the patrol quickly followed.

The light tabby she-cat slowed down until she was padding next to Leopard "Hello, my name is Eagle that Rides the Wind. Sorry about my brother Thrush, he can be a real pain in the tail" she purred "He just became a full camp guard this morning, I'm still a to-be" and meowed almost to herself "I just knew you would come, to save us all, the tribe of endless hunting told me so".

Leopard turned a confused look at the she-cat "What do you mean, I thought only the leader spoke with the tribe of endless hunting". Eagle nodded "I'm Falcon's to-be; I'm training to be the next leader of the tribe".

* * *

**AN: Eagle that Rides the Wind was created by Rebel Islander**

**Ooh Eagle is the to-be to become the leader of the tribe, interesting. Please review and enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15, again a little slow but completely necessary, i promise the story will pick up soon. RRR :D love you guys.**

* * *

Snow lead the traveling cats through the undergrowth, Shadow padded next to him obviously anxious to get back to her tribe. Rowanflight kept glancing back and forth as if he expected the whole of starclan to leap out at any moment. Shimmersky's ginger and white pelt bristled, obviously distrustful of Snow's warm greeting.

Eagle padded next to Leopard, not taking her soft amber eyes from the she-cat's brown and black dappled pelt. Leopard padded forward uncomfortably, her pelt bristling for every heart beat that Eagle continued to look at her.

Snow stopped for a moment and the group stopped the large white tom look anxious. Leopard looked over at Eagle, the tabby she-cats slender body prickling with excitement.

"We are just outside the camp, since I sent Thrush back the tribe already knows you're here" he continued warily "I'm not sure how they will greet you, but I'm sure that Falcon will greet you with open paws"

Leopard slid closer to Rowanflight, pressing her flank to his for support, Rowanflight rasped his tongue a crossed her ear quickly, twining his tail with hers.

Snow, Eagle and Shadow lead the way into the camp, Shimmersky straightened up before following them. Taking a deep breath Leopard followed with Rowanflight at her side.

They were instantly met with bristling and furious tribe cats.

Leopard flattened her ears, resisting the urge to unsheathe her claws and pounce. She glanced at Shimmersky to see her friends bristled and spitting angrily, Rowanflight fluffed up next to her, his blue eyes blazing like fire.

"Stop" a voice sounded, a large dark almost black tabby tom with rippling muscles and white muzzle pushed through the throng of cats "Did you not hear me when I said that among these cats is our lost tribe-mate shadow" he hissed.

Many cats quickly calmed themselves and looked among the travelers curiously, Snow padded over to Thrush who was still bristling and swatted him over the head before meowing something low that Leopard could not hear. The young tom slunk away, his tail drooping.

Eagle padded over to Falcon and sat next to him, her slender light tabby and white body in great contrast to his slender dark pelt.

Falcon looked at the cats, his eyes softening "Help yourselves to our prey-pile" he meowed waving his tail to a pitiful pile of fresh-kill "And you are welcome to stay as long as you need to" his blue gaze resting on Leopard.

Yowls of protest sounded "We barely have enough to feed ourselves" one cat snarled; Leopard looked in the direction of the sound seeing Thrush bristling.

Another cat spoke up angrily "They can't stay here, all we need is more mouths to feed" Leopard saw a pitifully skinny ginger and white queen, her muzzle gray with age and her green eyes dull.

Leopard looked around at the group of assembled tribe cats, her stomach lurching at the sight of them, these cats weren't just slender, they were skinny. Many of the cats stared back at her defiantly, their eyes dull and their pelts matted and dusty.

Leopard felt her stomach growl and looked down in embarrassment, not wanting to take food from the small pile.

Flacon silenced the yowls of protest with his tail "These cats are welcomed here" he meowed, turning to a large tabby tom "Tiger that Stalks at Night, take two prey hunters and another camp guard with you" Falcon sighed, his eyes weary "Go find some more prey, travel as far as you need to".

Hushed murmurs spread through the tribe cats, Leopard could only pick up bits and pieces of it "A hunting patrol?", "going out of camp? That's too dangerous" another cat hissed "We've lost so many cats already". "What about the howlers?" a small white she-kit spoke up, her amber eyes bright with fresh fear, her mother looking down at her sternly.

Falcon growled "We will hunt" he yowled turning to his tribe mates "We have lived here since the dawn of the tribe, we have defeated every obstacle set in our path and we will overcome this challenge" he yowled.

"The tribe of endless hunting has told me that we will be helped by these travelers" he glanced at them, his blue eyes pleading. Shadow nodded to him, Leopard nodded shakily, pressing her flank against Rowanflight's.

Falcon nodded back "I will discuss what has been happening with these cats in the morning" he meowed "tonight we will let them get a good night's rest". Finishing his speech he padded away, slipping into a den in a hanging rock-face, his tail drooping as he went.

Shadow looked at them sadly "I must go speak with my father" she meowed "help yourselves to the fresh kill" she murmured sadly, limping to Falcon's den.

Leopard sat down, curling her tail over her paws, ignoring the rumble in her stomach, she watched as many of the older tribe cats looked over at her curiously as they padded away, their pelts matted and their ribs showing. The younger cats watched her with suspicious eyes, their eyes bright and eager for a fight.

Eagle meowed sadly "there hasn't been any prey in our territory" she looked at Leopard, her amber gaze dull "We have had to travel further and further away to find even the smallest scrap of prey".

Rowanflight tilted his head "Do you know what has been happening to the prey?" he meowed curiously.

Eagle growled, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the ground "Most of it has been scared off by the howlers, the rest has been eaten by them"

Shimmersky padded over, curling her ginger tail over her delicate white paws "What are the howlers? I've never heard of that kind of animal before".

Eagle shook her head "We have never had to face this strong of an enemy before, they are large, lager than any cat" she meowed her eyes wide with fear "At least five foxlengths high, they look like foxes but the almost always have gray pelts"

Eagle began to bristle as if she could see the creature forming before her eyes "They have large jaws and teeth the size of our paws" she wailed "There is a huge pack of them and all they do is stalk through the forest, making meals of our prey and killing anything that gets in their way"

Leopard shivered at the description, remembering the loud thumps of pawsteps behind her and the pain of the large jaws as they had closed around her body in her dream.

* * *

**AN: how will they defeat the howlers? Your gonna have to wait to find out :p RRR enjoy**


	19. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16, enjoy :D RRR**

* * *

Leopard woke up in the middle of the camp, the warriors did not know where to sleep and felt uncomfortable waking the sleeping tribe cats to find out. Shimmersky rolled onto her back wailing as her stomach growled.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in moons" she complained, Rowanflight prodded her with a paw "Well these cats really haven't" he hissed, his eyes blazing.

Leopard stepped in between them "Come on, stop fighting, I'm going to talk to falcon today and afterwards I will see if we can go out and hunt for them" she lashed her tail standing to her paws.

Shimmersky stood up "Alright well hurry up" she meowed "I'm going to go take that squirrel over there to Sun behind Morning Cloud, her kits are getting skinnier every day" she padded over to the prey-pile, grabbing the scrawny squirrel in her jaws and disappearing into the kit-mother den.

Rowanflight yawned, digging his claws into the ground as he stretched "I'm going to go talk to Tiger and Snow, they are both camp-guards so they will be able to tell us more about the howlers" he brushed his muzzle against hers before padding to the camp-guard den.

Leopard purred watching him go, turning she headed for Falcon's den, passing curious and suspicious eyes as she went. Pushing her way into the den she quickly scurried out seeing Falcon staring intently into a pool of water.

An amused purr sounded from inside the den "You can come in Leopard; I was just speaking with our ancestors".

Leopard padded into the den, it was large and had a smooth cold stone floor, there was a spot that dipped down and was wet as if water had been there but a large crack showed that all water would drain.

Falcon laid down on a moss nest facing the entrance, his blue eyes dull with worry and his dark tabby pelt, dull and matted, his bones showing, he turned his gaze to her "Do you know who you are?" he asked quietly.

Leopard sat down, curling her tail over her paws "All I know is that Starclan has told me I need to come here and help you, I don't know what I can do" she murmured "If the howlers have done this much to the tribe"

Falcon stood up lying his tail on her shoulder "The tribe of endless hunting has shown me that you have a great destiny, they told me you are the kin of my kin that will defeat the enemy that howls by moonlight".

Leopard nodded "Firestar told me that, but I don't understand what it means, how can I defeat an enemy I've never faced before"

Falcon's eyes darkened "You will face the enemy and you will defeat it, it is destiny, you will save this tribe Leopard for you are the kin of three worlds"

Leopard nodded as she was dismissed, padding out of the den, bristling with anger and frustration at her current situation she hissed realizing she had forgotten to ask if they could go hunting.

Rowanflight waited for her outside the den "So? Can we hunt?" he asked eagerly

Leopard shrugged "I don't see why not, maybe we can see if a camp guard will come with us, we don't know the territory very well"

"I'll come with you" Leopard turned to see Shadow and purred "I would love to hunt with you"

Rowanflight nodded "Well I'll go and get Shimmersky, she has been hanging around with the kit-mothers a lot" he purred "she has a soft spot for them". He padded away vanishing in the kit-mother den.

Leopard stretched, arching her back, her muscles ached and she longed to be out running in the forest. Rowanflight padded back towards them, Shimmersky at his side. The ginger and white she-cat lashed her tail.

"Finally" she meowed "I'm starving", her muscles rippling under her glossy pelt as she stretched.

Rowanflight flicked her shoulder with his tail "I'm sure we should be hunting for the tribe first, then need prey more than we do"

Leopard nodded "Well let's go, if we get a good start we may be able to find some prey close by" she meowed hopefully.

Shadow padded forward "I'll lead the way" she purred "And we shall see how well I remember the territory" she looked up at sky, the sun was high and bright and streams of warmth flooded the camp "At this time of day I think the river would be the best place".

Rowanflight meowed in agreement. Shimmersky shrugged and began to follow Shadow. Leopard felt uneasy at the mention of a river, memories of her dreams flooded her.

As they got closer to the river, Leopard felt her heart pound harder at the sound of the river. Rowanflight purred at her "Don't worry, it is moving slowly here".

Leopard crept closer to the river; she could see the shadows of fish darting through the water. Curiously she dapped at the water with her forepaw, sending the fish heading for the shadows. Shimmersky pushed her slightly and Leopard gripped the edge of the bank with her claws.

Shimmersky pulled her back with her tail "I was just messing with you" she purred "I wasn't really going to push you in".

Laughing Shimmersky looked at Shadow curiously "How come the river is so loud, It can't be moving fast enough to make this much noise."

Shadow nodded "If you follow the river, the ground will turn to sand and you will reach a large drop off that's called a gorge" her black fur began to bristle "leading towards the drop off the water speeds up and turns white and foamy, it gets stronger and stronger."

Shimmersky lashed her tail "As interesting as this lesson is" she teased "Are we going to hunt on not?"

Rowanflight rolled his eyes dropping into a hunters crouch and stalking toward a bush near the bank, the scent of water vole heavy in the air. He launched himself forward, reappearing with the scrawny vole.

He dropped it on the ground "there isn't much prey scent around here" he concluded, lashing his tail in irritation. Shimmersky appeared panting with a plump rabbit dangling from her jaws "I had to chase this thing all the way down the river" she meowed.

Leopard opened her mouth to congratulate Shimmersky when a horrible scent filled the air. Rowanflight bared his teeth and wrinkled his nose "Ugh what is that" he growled.

Shimmersky lifted the rabbit in her jaws "Let's get out of here" she hissed. Rowanflight nodded picking up his vole and turning to leave.

Leopard jumped to her paws, feeling her heart begin to race as a loud crashing headed towards them. Suddenly a large gray fox like creature burst from the undergrowth. Its slanted yellow eyes blazing and its humongous jaws opened, the creature's reeking hot breath engulfing the cats.

Shimmersky bristled and was frozen in fear, Rowanflight fluffed out to twice his size.

"Run!" Leopard yowled, slamming into Shimmersky trying to get the she-cat to run. Shimmersky pelted into the undergrowth, followed quickly by Rowanflight. Leopard raced after them, thinking only of her own survival as she raced up the nearest tree.

She panted and bristled, still smelling the creature's breath on her fur, she began to rasp her tongue a crossed her pelt, in an attempt to remove the creature's scent from her fur. She pricked her ears hearing the loud crashing heading down the river and away from the cats.

Cautiously she climbed down the tree, seeing Rowanflight and Shimmersky waiting for her, their fur fluffed out and their tails lashing. Leaping down to her friends she shuddered.

"What was that?" Shimmersky meowed anxiously, "It must be one of the howlers" Rowanflight concluded.

Leopard shook her head "I've seen those before, on Melissa's picture box and in my dreams" she scrambled her brain searching for the right word "Wolves" she breathed.

Rowanflight placed his tail on Leopard's shoulder "We should go back and find the prey, and Shadow" he meowed "She raced off towards the trees as soon as the wolf showed up."

Leopard suddenly felt a heavy sick feeling in her stomach, an eerie feeling overcoming her. Without waiting for Rowanflight or Shimmersky she raced back towards the river. Her heart pounding as her paws thudded the forest floor.

She ignored the calls of her friends, ignored the danger she felt prickling the air, and simply headed toward the musky scent that hung in the air. It was a scent she had smelled only once before, with Lionstorm. The scent of death.

Skidding to a halt, she felt sick at the scent of freshly spilled blood; she held back a wail when her eyes caught sight of the frail limp body lying beside the rocks. Leopard felt her heart stop and her stomach flip at the sight. _Shadow, no!_

* * *

**AN: The wolves are here and they have the taste of blood on their tongues.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are great and i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Update soon. Love you guys RRR.**

**Ta Ta for now :D**


	20. Chapter 17

**Yeah so i couldnt wait to post this chapter lol, so here it is, earlier than it was supposed to be up :p you're all so spoiled. RRR :D enjoy Also what do you think of the picture for the story cover?**

* * *

Leopard pelted towards her mother's fallen body, ignoring the chance that the wolves could still be around. She wailed as she reached her mother, looking down into Shadow's blue eyes, the light of battle dying from them.

She closed her mother's eyes with her forepaw and ducked her head, pressing her muzzle into her mother's fur, still warm.

"Oh mother, what am I going to do without you" she murmured, breathing in Shadow's warm familiar scent. Taking Leopard back to the days in Melissa's garden, Shadow had taught her everything.

Leopard closed her eyes, picturing the first time she had been taken out of the twoleg nest, it had been a few sunrises since she had been born and Shadow said it was snowing out. Leopard hadn't known what snow was.

Shadow had led the eager kit outside, watching her cautiously as Leopard leapt in the air trying to catch the snowflakes between her paws. Leopard purred thinking of how protective Shadow had always been of her, never letting her play outside alone.

One night Leopard had snuck out through the front door and got locked outside all night in the rain. She could see Shadow pacing back and forth in the living room, through the window. And when morning came and Melissa let her in, Shadow wouldn't let Leopard out of her sight for days.

Leopard buried her face deeper into Shadow's pelt as the warmth ebbed from her body, she felt both Rowanflight's and Shimmersky's tails on her shoulders. She pulled her face away and turned to Rowanflight, her icy eyes burning like blue flames.

"They did this to her" she snarled as she began to pace back and forth "ill rip their pelts, I'll send them howling for the hills" she spat, her fur fluffing out and her teeth bared.

Shimmersky nodded, her eyes determined to avenge the death of one of their own. Rowanflight pressed his muzzle to Leopard's flank.

"I promise we will do everything we can to help you, and help the tribe" determination burned in his voice matched by the blue blaze of his eyes. Leopard lifted Shadow by her scruff, dragging her back towards the direction of the tribe came.

Rowanflight picked up the large rabbit from earlier "We should continue hunting on the way back" he meowed sadly around the rabbit.

Shimmersky darted ahead of them in search of prey, while Rowanflight padded next to Leopard, his ginger pelt brushing the dappled fur of her pelt.

Dragging Shadow's body through the camp entrance, surprised yowls greeted them as Leopard laid her mother in the center of the camp.

Leopard sat by a rock ledge, numbly watching as a line formed, heading towards her mother. As each cat reached the fallen she-cat they bowed their head, pressing it against shadow's head murmuring quietly. Then each cat padded to Falcon, the dark tom stared blankly out in front of him, his eyes dull and his tail curled over his paws.

After each cat spoke to Falcon, Leopard was surprised to see that they came to her, to tell her what they thought of her mother.

First came a dark tabby she-cat with a light underbelly and paws, her belly was swollen with kits, she introduced herself as Leaf that Surfs the Wind "I was your mother's mentor, I never forgave myself when she left" she meowed sadly, pressing her muzzle to Leopard's dappled pelt before leaving.

Next came Snow, Tiger, a large grey she-cat named Stream of Many Shallows, and a large ginger tom who introduced himself as Oak that Stands Tall.

A slender silver and white she-cat padded forward next; she was small and matted but looked no older than Shadow had been. "I am River that Run's Quietly" she murmured "I trained alongside your mother; the tribe lost a valuable cat when she vanished".

Next came a black and white tom, introducing himself as River's brother Trout that Swims Through Water, next was a large silver tom named Storm of Cold Rain followed by Sun Behind Morning Cloud a pale golden she-cat who meowed quickly before racing back to her kits.

The graying ginger and white she-cat who had earlier protested to the warrior cat's arrival came next and Leopard felt uneasiness overcome her.

"My name is Feather of Robin's Chest" she meowed softly "I knew your mother well, I suckled her when her mother died and I trained alongside Falcon. I was in the nursery when she was taken and my kits are Thrush that Flies at Dawn and Eagle that Rides the Wind"

The ginger and white queen continued "I am sorry for my earlier resentment at your arrival, I have not forgiven myself for preventing Falcon from going out and looking for Shadow, maybe if I had she would still be alive" she murmured "But then you would never have been born, and I know of your great destiny, and I believe you can save us all" she purred, she rasped her tongue a crossed Leopard's ear before limping away.

As the tribe cats began to vanish into their dens Falcon padded up to Leopard "tonight we will lay beside her one last time, as her spirit is guided to the tribe of endless hunting".

Leopard slowly padded up to her mother's cold body, numbness taking over her as she curled up, pressing her fur against her mothers, covering her nose with her tail tip. Darkness engulfed her.

Leopard opened her eyes to see herself in a dark forest, stars gleaming and the moon shining. Suddenly the stars swirled and starry warriors appeared in front of her. She saw Lionstorm's golden tabby pelt, his eyes dull with grief but at the same time bright, Leopard looked behind her to see her mother looking at her sadly, not speaking. She recognized Firestar's flaming pelt, his green eyes soft as he looked at her.

Leopard bristled and shoved her face at his "This is your fault" she snarled "if we hadn't come here than none of this would have happened" she wailed.

Firestar looked at her solemnly "Yes, these things would still have happened, you are now akin to what the tribe has been feeling, they have all lost someone, now you have too".

Leopard dug her claws into the ground "Why my mother" she wailed, angrily pulling the grass out of the ground with her claws.

Firestar placed his tail on her shoulder "Your losses will make you stronger, you have grown from what you have had to endure, and only a strong cat can do what needs to be done to save the tribe".

Leopard shook her head "I saw those wolves, how in starclan can I ever defeat them? They were huge, we can't fight them, and there is no way the tribe is strong enough to help"

Firestar narrowed his eyes "You underestimate them, they have gone through things you can't even imagine, they will help, when the time comes", his ginger pelt began to fade.

Leopard raced forward "Wait, what am I supposed to do?" she bristled "Help me".

She flattened her ears hearing Firestar's voice "We have already shown you how to defeat them, look inside yourself, and learn from what you already know to be true".

* * *

**AN: Here is the chapter, up much sooner than i had planned to put it up :p ah but i cant help but spoil my fans. Enjoy and let me know what you think, RRR :D**

**Ta Ta for now, love you guys**


	21. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18, sorry it took so long, i had a hard time getting this chapter started, enjoy :D RRR**

* * *

Leopard numbly stood to her paws, the light of the dawn casting a monstrous shadow through the trees. Stretching to erase the feeling of sleep from her muscles she opened her eyes to see Falcon padding over to her.

The dark tabby looked older than he had yesterday, his pelt dusty and matted and his blue eyes dull, he placed his tail on her shoulder as her reached her "I have sent Rowanflight and Shimmersky out to hunt, they wanted to wait for you but I felt you deserved to sleep".

Leopard blinked gratefully and yawned loudly "Alright" she meowed "What do you want me to do?"

Falcon lashed his tail before it drooped to the ground "You will remain in camp today, I would like you to see to the kit-mothers and get to know the tribe better. You may go out and explore the territory more with a few camp guards".

Leopard began to protest but thought better of it when Falcon turned away from her, padding slowly back to his den, his shoulders slumped forward as if he carried the weight of the world on his back.

Leopard growled under her breath as she padded to the kit mother den, stopping to pick up a few scrawny mice for the queens.

Squeezing into the den, Leopard was overwhelmed by the warmth and the scent of milk that hung heavily in the air. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could easily see soft mossy nests and the four queens.

Padding over to Sun Behind Morning Cloud, Leopard dropped a mouse at her paws, stopping for a moments as the golden queen thanked her. Leopard purred glancing down at her two large golden and white kits.

Next Leopard padded to a slender silver tabby she-cat with light white tabby ripples on her pelt "hello" the she-cat purred. Leopard purred back looking down at her three newborn kits.

"I haven't had a chance to meet you yet Leopard, I'm Ripple on a Silver Stream" she glanced down as she spoke, feeling the black tabby squirming away and pulled him back to her belly with her hind paw.

Leopard purred at the kits as Ripple quickly devoured the mouse, "They're beautiful, and when were they born?"

Ripple began to groom her shimmering tabby pelt, stopping between licks she meowed "They were born the night your mother was killed" she whispered, she turned her amber gaze to Leopard "I haven't named them yet, would you like to name them?"

Leopard felt uncomfortable at the queen's request "Oh no, I couldn't do that, they're your kits, wouldn't the father like to name them?"

Ripple's eyes darkened "Oh no, their father died moons ago, from the howlers" she whispered "and I would be honored if you named my kits"

Leopard nodded looking down at the three squirming kits; there was a light silver tabby she-kit, a darker gray tom and a black tabby tom with white chestfur.

Leopard placed her tail on the dark grey tom "how about Stone that Tumbles Down Cliff", Ripple's eyes shone as she looked down at her newly named son. "Welcome to the world Stone" she murmured rasping her tongue over his dark grey pelt.

Leopard turned her gaze to the slight silver tabby, "Mist Cascading from the Moon" she meowed, taking in the innocent beauty of the tiny she-kit.

Ripple purred nuzzling her daughter "Welcome beautiful Mist"; she curled her tail around the tiny she-kit pulling her closer against her pale belly.

Ripple looked down at the dark black tom "what shall his name be?" she meowed, turning her amber gaze to meet with Leopard's.

Leopard looked down at the black kit purring "Shade of Hanging Branch" she whispered. Ripple purred "You named him after your mother?"

Leopard nodded "If you don't mind, I would like for there to be a part of her still in the tribe"

Ripple on a Silver Stream nodded graciously "Thank you for the prey, and for naming my kits," she gazed down at them lovingly "I know Leaf would like to speak with you, her nest is just back there" Ripple flicked her tail towards the back of the den.

Leopard bowed her head before padding to the back of the kit-mother den, the last mouse dangling from her jaws "Leaf?" she meowed "I brought you some freshkill".

She heard an amused purr from her left and turned, taking in the beauty of the light brown tabby she-cat with a pale swollen belly. She padded over, dropping the mouse in front of Leaf "Here you go".

Leaf bent her head swallowing the mouse in a few bites, she licked her lips hungrily and blinked graciously up at Leopard "Thank you Leopard" she purred, she patted the ground with her tail, instructing Leopard to sit.

Leopard sat down, curling her tail over her paws "Yes?" she tilted her head, waiting to hear what Leaf wanted to say to her.

Leaf purred "I thought you might like to hear some stories about your mother" she meowed, her tail tip flicking back and forth, every so often flicking her swollen belly.

Leopard nodded eagerly "Please tell me, she always told me stories about the tribe when I was a kit" she admitted "but she never talked about herself".

Leaf purred "Shadow was always a paw full" she rasped her tongue over her belly "Her mother Red Streak through Sky died during the kitting, Shadow was the only surviving kit" she shuddered as if she was foreseeing her own kitting going terribly wrong.

Leaf shook her head and continued "Feather had sucked your mother along with her first litter, which included Tiger though he was apprenticed long before her" she purred "Shadow was always trying to sneak out of the kit-mother den to follow Tiger, she though they were the same age and didn't understand why she needed to stay a kit while he got to go out and train" he whiskers twitched in amusement.

Leopard purred, remembering how hard-headed her mother had been. She lay down next to the heavily pregnant queen, grooming the fur between her shoulder blades.

Leaf shook her head in amazement "And she was given to me as my first to-be" she laughed whole heartedly "I couldn't believe that Falcon trusted her with me, and she was so hard-headed, I could never stop her from trying to sneak out of the camp."

Leaf looked away from Leopard, staring blankly at the wall of the kit-mother den "I should have gone out to look for her" she murmured to herself. Leopard frowned "No, Leaf it was her destiny, to leave the tribe"

Leaf turned a harsh gaze at her "I've lived with this guilt for many moons, and now she's gone. Forever" she choked on the last word.

Leopard shook her head "She is in the tribe of endless hunting, she is with my father in starclan as well" she meowed. Standing to her paws "I'm sorry but I have to go" she meowed "Falcon wanted me to get to know the territory"

She backed out of the kit-mother den and as she turned to look back at it she froze. Dark clouds covered the sun and cast an eerie red glow over the camp, blood oozed from the den entrance as the strangled wails of the queens and kits erupted.

As Leopard blinked, the vision vanished; she could practically hear Firestar urgently warning her to hurry and find a way to defeat the wolves. She snarled and raced out of camp, feeling the sudden urge to run.

She ran and ran, not knowing what direction she was taking, all the while cursing starclan. _You have told me nothing, how am I supposed to save the tribe? how can I save anyone, I don't know what to do!_

Slowing down in exhaustion she panted, her heart pounding in her chest and her hears roaring, she looking down at her paws, she saw sandy gravel in her fur. Suddenly she realized where the roaring sound was coming from.

Looking in front of her was the massive gorge, the fast rapids, hurling logs and rocks over the edge, strong enough to pull a cat over, maybe even strong enough to pull down a pack of wolves.

Suddenly she leapt to her paws, final understanding what Firestar meant, how only she, the cat with a paw in three worlds could help the tribe. How she had to look inside herself to find the answer. She felt slightly embarrassed at how long it took her to realize, Firestar was right, they had already given her the answer.

_The Gorge!_

* * *

**AN: Oh starclan, how we all love your hidden meanings. RRR :D let me know what you think. Update soon.**

**Ta Ta for now, see you soon, love ya**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was being lazy and having writers block. But its finally up so enjoy and RRR, i promise to update soon. :D Also please check out my other books, Warriors the Path of Two series. The series is now complete and the first two books are hard to read because i wrote them a few years ago and just picked them up this year, but i promise the writing style and storyline gets better as you go.**

* * *

Leopard paced anxiously outside Falcon's den, waiting for Rowanflight and Shimmersky to return from their hunt. Looking up at the sky she growled as the sun began to sink behind the trees. Seeing her friends she raced over to them, her pelt prickling in excitement and anxiety.

"Where have you been" she demanded.

Rowanflight shifted on his paws, dropping a large plump rabbit at Leopard's paws.

"We've been out hunting" Shimmersky meowed; dropping two furry red squirrels "we found a small piece of the territory that hasn't been destroyed by the wolves" she spat the word angrily "We've been spending the day collecting prey".

Rowanflight nodded "it took more than half the day to find it, but it was worth it" he pointed toward the pile of prey in the center of the camp, it was three times its usual size "the tribe needs this prey" he meowed, Shimmersky nodded in agreement.

Leopard anxiously glanced around the camp and bristled when Rowanflight placed his tail on her shoulders "What is going on?" his eyes burned into hers as he asked.

Leopard looked at him seriously "I think I have an idea, on how to defeat the wolves" she went on to quickly explain her plan to her friends.

Shimmersky purred "This could really work". Rowanflight "Nodded, why not? It has before" suddenly he leapt forward "we have to tell Falcon, and then we need to start planning". Leopard shivered seeing the fire in his eyes that only came in the light of battle.

Catching sight of Falcon's dark tabby pelt, the group of warriors eagerly raced over to him, interrupting his report from Snow.

The long haired white tom flicked his ears in annoyance as he began to protest, Falcon silenced him with a look. Growling at his senior camp-guard Falcon shook his head in annoyance "yes, what is it Leopard" he meowed, turning his dull blue eyes on her.

Leopard's dappled pelt shone silver as the full moon raised high in the sky; she felt an itching in her paws as she longed to be home, in her familiar forest. Shaking off the feeling of homesickness she turned her ice blue eyes to her grand-father.

"I know how to defeat the wolves" she began, she thought she saw an old spark of light in the tom's dull eyes, but it quickly faded.

The dark tabby looked down at his paws, his tail drooping in defeat "The wolves will destroy everything, we have no choice but to leave" he meowed quietly.

Leopard stepped back in shock as he continued.

"I have discussed with my senior prey-hunters and camp-guards and although the tribe of endless hunting has remained silent, we will leave".

Leopard shook her head "But you can't leave, the tribe has always been in this forest". Tiger padded up to them, his amber eyes sad but blazing and his bones showing underneath his dull tabby pelt.

"Well what do you suggest we do? I've seen the wolves and there is no way we can fight them and drive them off" he bared hi teeth "And what do you know? You have barely been here a moon and already you have seen what the wolves have done to us. The kit-mothers are starving and the kits aren't getting enough milk"

Rowanflight bristled shoving his muzzle towards the large tom "All the more reason to drive them away" he lashed his tail, his ginger fur bristling "Staving queens and kits will not survive the journey your proposing"

The two toms stood nose to nose, claws unsheathed and low growls rumbling in the two tom's chests. Rowanflight crouched, bunching his muscles ready to spring. Tiger crouched low to the ground, his amber eyes analyzing Rowanflight, ready to spring at the slightest movement.

Leopard swatted Rowanflight with her tail as Falcon shoved Tiger, "This is crazy" she spat "why wait around for the wolves to get us, when we can all fight each other" she meowed sarcastically.

Rowanflight looked at his paws in embarrassment and Tiger growled not meeting Leopard's icy glare.

Leopard stepped closer to Falcon "I have a plan, and I know it will work" she insisted "Because it has worked before".

Falcon's ears pricked in interest as she quickly told him her plan.

"We need to lead the wolves over the gorge that is at the edge of your territory" her pelt quivered with excitement "we will lay bait for them that will lead them to us and then we will set up a trail of the fastest cats for them to chase five or six should be plenty and the last cat will lead them to the edge, hiding as the wolves plummet to their deaths" she meowed, pride burning her pelt.

Tiger lashed his tail "And what happens if they aren't mousebrained enough to just fall off the edge?" he meowed skeptical of the plan "What happened when you're so called clan had to do this?"

Leopard shifted uncomfortably on her paws as Shimmersky spoke up "Well at the very edge of the gorge, the lead dog caught the cat, Fireheart, but the leader Bluestar appeared and pushed the dogs over the gorge" she meowed quietly "going over edge herself".

Tiger snorted, digging his claws into the ground before padding away, lashing his tail.

Falcon dropped his gaze "then all hope is lost, when your plan fails, we will leave the forest" he turned and headed for his den.

Leopard growled under her breath "if my plan fails".

Rowanflight pressed his muzzle to her fur "it looks like this is up to you Leopard, you must choose the cats to go"

Leopard nodded and turned to see Eagle racing towards her, the young she-cat's light brown pelt silver in the moonlight. She skidded to a halt next to Leopard "Tiger has been telling the tribe of your plan, is it true? Is there really a way to defeat them?"

Leopard nodded "We have to lead them over the gorge"

Eagle's eyes glowed at the new hope that Leopard had brought to their clan "I've already gathered some tribe cats that have offered to help" she meowed.

Leopard pricked her ears, shocked to hear that the tribe was willing to try her plan. Rowanflight pressed his flank against Leopard's reassuringly, ducking his head to lick her cheek softly.

Shimmersky yawned loudly and stretched "Really? Who?".

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the shortness, as you know i was having issues writing this chapter so i just wanted to get it over 1,000 words which is my minumum for every chapter i write now. RRR i love you guys and ill update soon.**


	23. Chapter 20

**Sorry i just couldnt wait to put this chapter up and i figured since it had been so long since i updated you all deserved another chapter today :D sorry it is a bit boring but it is necessary and a little cute so love it and RRR :D enjoy**

**Welcome our newest reviewers Blazzer12 and fernblaze. **

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews :D i have the best fans and i get very excited everytime i look at my book and see a new reviewer. :D**

* * *

Leopard padded anxiously back and forth as she waited for the tribe to gather. Rowanflight purred at her, but his tail tip flicked back and forth nervously. Shimmersky sat with Eagle, her amber eyes narrowed and glancing back and forth in anticipation.

Leopard stopped walking in circles to see all of the tribe had gathered, all except Falcon. She glanced back at his den before sighing loudly. Taking a deep breath she turned to face the tribe.

"We have a plan" she began, cursing as her words caught in her throat like a dry piece of prey, coughing slightly she continued.

"We are going to lead the pack of wolves over the gorge, it is the only way to rid ourselves of them and the plan may not work" she meowed cautiously, meeting the worried gaze of many of the tribe members.

"In the clan where I come from, many moons ago they were attacked by a pack of wild dogs. They left them a baited trail where the fastest cats in the clan ran in the direction of the gorge on Riverclan's territory" she shivered nervously "the cats lead the dogs over the gorge and were able to remain in their territory".

Feather stood to her paws "who would be leading the wolves to the gorge" she asked, lashing her tail.

Leopard turned her gaze to meet the aging queen "We should only need five or six cats, anyone who wants to may help" a few eager yowls sounded from the tribe.

Thrush leapt to his paws eagerly "what about the rest of us?" he demanded "Are we supposed to just sit around while you save us all?" he spat.

Leopard shook her head "No, not at all" she began cautiously "we will need three cats to be in the trees keeping watch of the wolves and to let any of the runners know if the wolves have changed direction. And it would probably be best if Falcon lead the rest of the tribe to the opposite edge of the territory"

Thrush nodded, sitting back down as her answer had sufficed for now.

Leopard took a deep breath "This is the tribe's last chance" she yowled "if the plan fails, then Falcon has decided that you will have to find new territory". She flinched as panicked yowls erupted.

Shimmersky quieted the tribe cats "a journey such as that would come at a great sacrifice, this will work" she meowed strongly.

Leopard nodded "Shimmersky and I will both be leading the wolves to the gorge, along with Eagle. We need three more cats to volunteer" she meowed hopefully, but she was met by a harsh silence.

Suddenly a silver she-cat stood up, Leopard recognized it as the camp guard River, who had trained alongside her mother "I will run for the tribe" she meowed strongly "let the tribe of endless hunting grant me the speed of the stars".

Thrush leapt to his paws obviously angrily that River had beaten him to be the first to volunteer "I will run" he yowled. This was met with a harsh swat from his mother Feather "Don't be stupid" she spat "You are nowhere near to being the fastest cat in the tribe" she turned her gray muzzle up to Leopard "He will be in the trees"

Leopard nodded "Rowanflight will be in the last tree, Thrush may be in the first". Thrush growled but nodded in agreement.

Snow stood to his paws "I will be in the trees as well", he turned to look at his longtime rival and friend "Tiger, you must guard the tribe, if we fail you may have a fight on your paws". Tiger blinked at him in surprise.

The prey hunter Grass that Moves with Breeze volunteered to be the first runner and her mate Storm of Cold Rain offered to go second, the large white and black tom casting his mate a worried glance.

Leopard nodded "Then it is settled, all cats who are participating, we will begin preparing at sunhigh tomorrow, get a good night's rest" the gathered tribe cats began to disperse leaving Shimmersky, Leopard, Rowanflight and Eagle in the center of the camp.

Eagle flicked her tail "Which stretch would you like me to run?" she meowed quietly.

Leopard looked at the slender brown tabby she-cat, whose pelt was bristled in either excitement or fear, she could not tell. Laying her tail on Eagle shoulders she meowed "You can go third, once the wolves are long gone from your hiding spot you can take Storm and Grass back to the camp". Eagle nodded in agreement.

Rowanflight yawned loudly "well if this meeting is done" he teased "then I'm going to go to sleep", his blue eyes felt heavily with sleep as he rasped his tongue a crossed Leopard's cheek "Don't stay up too late" he murmured "You have a busy day tomorrow"

Leopard nodded "I'll come soon" she looked up at the stars, hoping that this is what Firestar had meant for her to do. Eagle shook her brown pelt and stretched "Well I'm going to go to bed too" she turned and headed into Falcon's den, where her nest was built.

Leopard cast a glance back at Rowanflight padding sleepily to the prey-hunter den. Shimmersky purred and pushed Leopard playfully "I'm glad everything worked out for you two" she meowed. Leopard purred "Yeah me too" turning her icy eyes to Shimmersky she murmured quietly "Who will go next?"

Shimmersky lashed her tail back and forth "Well I will go last" she meowed finally, covering Leopard's mouth with her tail as she began to protest "I'm going last and nothing you say will change my mind" she insisted "some cat needs to be ready to go over with the wolves if necessary" she whispered.

Leopard growled "Don't even think about it" she pressed her muzzle to her friend's ginger and white pelt. Shimmersky turned her bright amber eyes on Leopard "well don't you even think about doing it either".

Leopard nodded, pressing her flank against Shimmersky's and giving her friend a comforting lick "Wouldn't dream of it" she purred.

* * *

**AN: sorry about the shortness but this was really all i could work with for this chapter, the big race is on tommorow and the tribe will try to lead the wolves over the gorge. Will it work or will the wolves be too smart to fall for it? Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they really keep me going and make me believe this story is worth all the hours i put into each chapter. You guys are the best and im looking forward to your next reviews :D RRR**

**Dont forget to check out my other series The Path of Two books 1-4**

**Also this story is nearing it's end, sadly :( **

**But i think i have a plan for a new story and soon i will have the first page up, hopefully if i get enough reviews i will continue it.**


	24. Chapter 21

**Here is a really short chapter with a really long authors note at the end. Sorry about the shortness but ill make it up to you by getting the next chapter up tonight when i get home from work. Enjoy :D RRR**

* * *

Leopard anxiously sat outside the tribe's camp as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, her tail tip twitched back and forth and she felt an itching in her paws that she couldn't quite place.

Turning to look behind her she saw Tiger gathering the tribe cats that would not be involved in the gorge run. Many of the cats had a kit dangling in their jaws, fear scent hung in the air as the cats began to realize that if this went wrong then this would be the last time in their camp ever.

Suddenly Leopard doubted her decision. _Was this really what Firestar had meant? Is this my destiny, to save these cats from the wolves? Am I doing the right thing, leading the wolves from the cats or should I be leading the cats from the wolves?_

Feeling a tail on her shoulder she turned her doubtful gaze to meet Rowanflight's strong blue eyes, she pressed her flank against his, drawing strength from his support. "Am I doing the right thing?" she whispered almost to herself.

Rowanflight pressed his muzzle against hers for a heartbeat before replying "I do believe, in my heart that you are doing the right thing". Leopard gazed into his eyes, her pelt prickling all over as this strong handsome tom put his trust in her, as she had put her trust in starclan.

She began to picture her life, as it would be if she had never been chosen for the prophecy. She would be back in Thunderclan, maybe on the dawn patrol right now, or even on the early hunting patrol. She wouldn't have divided loyalties and life would be much simpler.

But no, she wasn't meant to have that life, she as meant to travel to the tribe and save them, it was her destiny. Looking up and seeing the skinny tribe cats with dusty un groomed pelts brought her back to reality.

Turning to face the tribe, the patrol of cats that would be helping to take the wolves over the edge was padding up to her. Taking a deep breath she approached them.

"Alright" she meowed "It's time to get into position"

She turned back to look at Rowanflight "Snow, lead Rowanflight and Thrush to their positions in the tree, I showed them to you yesterday" she flicked her tail towards the camp entrance signaling them to go.

"Eagle, take River, Grass and Storm to their hiding spots" she ordered "And remember you must leap out from your hiding spot just as the cat who is running signals you. It is important that the lead wolf catches sight of you".

The four tribe cats nodded, their pelts bristled with both fear and excitement as they raced out of the camp entrance.

Leopard turned to Shimmersky, taking in the strength of her friend. There is no cat in the world that she would rather have by her side through this. She pressed her muzzle against her friends flank "Ready?" she meowed.

Shimmersky rasped her tongue between Leopard's ears "Let's do this" she purred. The two she-cats raced out of the camp, dappled and ginger and white pelts brushing as they headed toward the end.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the shortness but I needed a small filler chapter before the cats face the danger of the wolf pack :D**

**Thank you to all of my fans and reviewers.**

Thank **Butterfly that lies at dawn** :D you read all of my other stories and you were the only one to ever review them. I can't thank you enough for supporting my stories and encouraging me to write more. You always point out my mistakes which helps because im not very good at detecting them and your a loyal fan. Thanks for everything.

Thank you to **Rebel Islander **you found this story and instantly loved it. Every review you have written has made my day so much better. I really enjoy reading everything you have to say about my story and you really keep me going :D

**Akaasha **i made you read this story because you are my sister and you have no choice :p mu ha ha ha :D your reviews are nice and i really enjoy your opinon on things.

**Hawkwing-Mistkit** i really enjoy your enthusiasm for the story and how much you enjoy it

Thank you to **Fernblaze** :D your reviews are nice and they help make my day better, keep reading and keep reviewing.

And last but not least thanks to **Blazzer12 **you just began reviewing this story and i look forward to your support in the future.

**This authors note is in thanks to all the support from my amazing readers, i have made an effort to read all of your stories if you have any posted, and i try to review as much as possible.**

**A Paw in Three Worlds will be updated soon, i have been a little busy, preparing to go back to school. The story is almost over which greatly saddens me, im playing with the idea of a sequel but idk we will see what happenes.**

**Thanks again :D for all the support and constructive critisism you have given me, it means alot to have people out there actually reading my stories. I dont plan on ever being a writer but writing fanfiction is really fun and i plan on doing it for a long time. Check out my other series, the first two books kinda stink because i wrote them around 3 or 4 years ago and i just picked them back up this year. But they do get better as my writing style gets better. The series is completed and i would love to have some more fans and reviews for them. **

**Ta Ta for now, i will see you all soon :D**


	25. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter twenty-two. Enjoy and review :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors or Firestar :( sadly**

* * *

Leopard crouched low underneath a bramble bush, the thick leaves concealing her dappled pelt amongst the undergrowth. Her heart pounded against her chest and her fur bristled as the first howl rang clear through the territory.

Leopard dug her claws in the ground, resisting the urge to turn and run as the ground began to shake. The howling grew louder and the ground shook harder as the pack grew closer. Slowly she crept forward peeking out from the coverage of the bush, seeing Rowanflight's ginger pelt up in the tree between her and Eagle.

The ginger tom sat still, staring off in the direction of the pack, waiting for a glimpse of Eagle and the pack close behind her.

Leopard felt her stomach lurch thinking about the danger that would be approaching her soon. She began to shake, her tail twitching uncontrollably at the thought. Suddenly a warm familiar scent engulfed her. _Firestar?_

She turned around seeing the flame like tom crouched beside her, his green eyes glinting with youth and his muscles bunched, prepared to spring. He turned to look at her, a flicker of doubt flashing in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with the glow of determination, his whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered "I will run beside you" his youthful pelt burned and his green eyes blazed with determination.

Leopard nodded shakily, crouching beside him, copying his crouch. She bent low, her haunches raised and her left paw placed in front of the right. She leaned back, tensing the muscles in her back legs in order to spring when she needed to.

Leopard began to shake, she looked up at the sky, sending a silent prayer to starclan, she felt a strange calm come over her as Firestar placed his tail on her shoulder.

"Get ready" he breathed "They are almost here". Leopard began to shake again as the howling got louder and the harsh scent of the wolves began to fill her scent glands.

Firstar looked into her eyes, his own green eyes steady "I know how you feel, I was terrified as I ran the last leg for the dog pack" his eyes grew dull with sadness, possibly thinking about Bluestar "But when you see the wolves your fear will disappear and you will run" he lashed his tail, his muscles tensing once more "and I will run with you".

Leopard blinked at him, nodding in understanding; suddenly Rowanflight stood up in the trees and waved his tail back and forth. This was it, whether she was ready or not, here they come.

Leopard tensed herself ready to spring as soon as Eagle came into view, suddenly the brown tabby erupted forward, her eyes alive and bright, fear scent wafting from her. The she-cat sped forward as the first wolf came into view.

It was a large reddish brown male, his large head lifted as he howled and raced after the skinny tabby. His large jaws opened, his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight and once again Leopard was shocked at the size on them.

She turned to look at Firestar once more, nodding to his as she streaked out from under the bramble bush, glancing back she saw Eagle race up a tree, and the pack leader's large slanted yellow eyes fixate on her.

She pelted forward, heading straight for the gorge, the ground shook as the wolves raced after her yipping and howling with the glee of the chase.

Leopard yowled once as her fear came back but looking back towards the gorge, relief flooded her aching limbs as the edge came into view. She narrowed her eyes at the large twisted sycamore tree where Shimmersky was hiding.

Hot breath stuck to her fur and she felt the shaking get closer as the pack gained on her. "Faster Leopard, don't give up" she heard Firestar meowed anxiously to her.

Glancing to the side she recognized the tom's fiery pelt racing beside her, matching her pawstep for pawstep. Leopard nodded as the twisted tree got closer and closer. She pushed harder, despite her fear, trusting in her ancestors.

Seeing her hiding place she pelted forward faster, as a blur of ginger and white streaked out from under the twisted tree. Feeling the hot breath of the wolves change direction for a moment as they looked to see what had raced out she pelted for the slim maple tree.

Digging her claws into the trunk she heaved her body up until she found a branch that would hold her weight. Panting hard and the blood roaring in her ears, she began to shake again. But only for a heartbeat.

Despite the pain in her aching limbs she stood to her paws shakily watching the pack race by, it was made up of four large wolves, all ranging in size and color.

She looked on ahead to see Shimmersky racing toward the edge of the gorge, the foamy water roared like thunder as it raced back and forth creating rapids as the water cascaded over the edge.

Catching a glimpse of Shimmersky she watched as the ginger and white she-cat streaked forward in front of the pack. Leopard dug her claws into the branch of the tree, realizing the wolves were too close for Shimmersky to have time to hide.

Shimmersky skidded to a halt at the edge of the gorge, sending sand and pebbles over the edge. The she-cat panted looking back in forth in search of an escape route, the pack gaining on her. As a last resort Shimmersky leapt into a thin pile of bracken right at the edge of the gorger, her ginger and white pelt making it almost possible to disappear.

Leopard held her breath as the first three wolves charged over the edge, their howling growing panicked as they fell over the edge. The third wolf skidded trying to turn back, but the force of running carried it over the edge.

The last wolf a small black female, almost half the size of the other wolves with large ears and paws, yelped as she began to skid along the edge of the gorge, trying to regain her footing. As her back end fell over the edge, the small wolf threw her head forward snapping her large jaws on the pile of bracken, trying to pull herself up.

A loud screech sounded and Leopard's heart jumped into her throat. She leapt down from the tree running towards the bracken as it began to slip over the edge. The young wolf scrabbled at the edge of the gorge, not being able to catch a grip.

Leopard streaked forward, her paws thudding against the sandy floor, she ran faster than she ever had in her life. Pelting forward she was only a fox length away as the wolf yelped one last time, slipping over the edge, dragging the bracken with her.

A blood chilling screech sounded and Leopard skidded to a halt at the edge of the gorge. Crouching low she peered over the edge, yowling as she saw Shimmersky's ginger and white body lying motionless on a small ledge jutting out from the cliff face.

"Shimmersky" she yowled, the blood pounding in her ears and her fluffed out to twice its size. Digging her claws into the sand and rock filled rock face she scrabbled down carefully towards the ledge, trying to reach Shimmersky.

* * *

**AN: Well, Leopard's plan worked, but at what cost to herself? I felt bad for the wolf cub as i was writing this lol she seemed so desperate to live and obviously was the only one smart enough to not run off the edge. Poor Shimmersky, shouldnt have hid right by the edge :(**

**Thank you all my amazing reviewers you are, as always, the best and i don't know what i would do without having this website to escape to. Probably hang out with my family more lol. Nah they arnt as important as you guys lol**

**Update soon, love you guys RRR :D**

**PS. the next chapter is already typed, but no chapter for you guys until i get some reviews :P can't be spoiling you all the time lol i already posted two chapters today :D**


	26. Chapter 23

**Here is chapter 23, enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Leopard winced as her claws were yanked by the rocks; she ignored the pain as she slid down to her friend's fallen form. Reaching Shimmersky she raced over, happy to see the ginger and white she-cat was still breathing.

"Shimmersky" she yowled "I thought you had joined starclan" she pressed her muzzle to her friend's flank.

Shimmersky breathed roughly "Not yet". She lifted her head slightly, her body quivering with the effort. Looking down at her Leopard sharply inhaled, seeing a trickle of blood coming from Shimmersky's mouth.

"Come one" she nudged Shimmersky with her head "We have to get you back to the top of the gorge"

Shimmersky nodded, shakily standing up then quickly collapsing to her paws, spitting angrily "I can do this" she growled. She attempted to stand again yowling in pain as her back straightened.

Leopard urgently rasped her tongue over Shimmersky's ragged and bloody pelt, cleaning off the blood and dirt and making the fur lay flat "I can drag you up, no need to hurt yourself anymore" she meowed desperately.

Shimmersky shook her head, her amber eyes blazing "you know you won't be able to drag me all the way up that" she growled staring up at the rock face.

Leopard bristled as Shimmersky tried to stand again "Shimmersky, you obviously have broken bones and things could be even worse than that" she shuddered thinking about the internal damage Shimmersky most likely had suffered in the fall.

Shimmersky waved her tail dismissively "I will be fine" she whispered, as if she couldn't even convince herself of the fact.

Leopard quickly got next to her as she tried to stand up again and leaned against her, helping to support her "Alright" she meowed quietly "Let's start climbing, one pawstep at a time".

Shimmersky nodded lifting her left forepaw and placing it shakily on the ledge; Leopard quickly got behind her and helped push her up.

After getting onto the first pawhold, Shimmersky collapsed again coughing roughly, each cough racking through her body. Leopard placed her tail on Shimmersky's shoulder, concern flooding her ice blue eyes.

They continued like this until they were halfway up the cliff face. Shimmersky collapsed in exhaustion, Leopard prodded her with her forepaw "Come on, were almost there" she meowed pleadingly.

Shimmersky shook her head, "I can't do this" she whispered, a bout of coughing racking her body as blood spouted from her lips coloring the rocks in a cruel red.

Leopard couldn't stand it any longer "I'm dragging you up now, it isn't too far and I'm not going to listen to you argue with me" she snapped bending down and grabbing Shimmersky's scruff in her jaws.

She began dragging Shimmersky's now limp body up to the top of the gorge, her paws scrabbled for a foothold in the sandy rocks, and digging her claws into the rocks she winces in pain feeling them rip and tear.

Blood welled around her paws and she clawed her way to the top, pulling Shimmersky's body up and over. Leopard collapsed to the ground, paws bleeding and heart pounding, next to Shimmersky. The she-cat lay unnaturally still.

Leopard leapt to her paws, prodding Shimmersky with her nose "Shimmersky?" she growled "Don't do this to me" she snarled "Don't leave me".

"She is already gone Leopard" a soft meow sounded behind her.

Leopard turned around, her fur bristling and her teeth bared "How dare you take her from me Firestar's she snarled.

The ginger tom gazed at her thoughtfully "I did not take her, she has gone to hunt with starclan" he waved his tail in the direction of Shimmersky's body and Leopard whipped around to see a faded shape near Shimmersky's body.

The shape looked familiar yet somehow strange, the she-cat had a ginger and white splashed pelt and bright playful amber eyes and stars in her fur. It was Shimmersky. Next to her stood two more faded shapes, a large pale ginger tom and a lithe black she-cat.

_Lionstorm! Shadow! _Leopard almost yowled aloud for joy of seeing her parents; she raced over to them, breathing in their sweet scent. Shadow placed her tail on her daughter's shoulder and Lionstorm looked down at her, his eyes beaming with pride.

"We are so proud of you Leopard" Shadow murmured "We love you very much and I promise we will see each other again" she rubbed her muzzle against Leopard's. Lionstorm rasped his tongue over her ears "We will always be watching you, protecting you" he meowed.

Shimmersky padded over to Leopard, her eyes bright with a new wisdom one gains from death. Leopard looked down at the ground "I should have gone last, you shouldn't be dead" she meowed.

Shimmersky shook her head "Don't be silly Leopard, this is the things are and the way things should be. At the very end, it was me who pushed the last wolf over, I did it to protect everyone" she confessed.

Leopard lifted her head meeting her friend's solemn amber eyes "How could you do that? Sacrifice yourself" she murmured. Shimmersky laid her tail on her friend's shoulder "It had to be done, I promise we will see each other again, you are not alone I will always be padding beside you"

Leopard nodded solemnly as the three figures began to fade. Turning she only faced Firestar. The ginger tom looked her up and down, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Now what will you do?" he meowed cautiously. Leopard stood up straighter "I will take her back to the tribe, tell them the news, bury her and then I will return to my clan" she meowed finally after a few heartbeats of thought "It is where my heart truly lies".

Firestar nodded in agreement "You have always been a clan cat at heart. I saw it in you the moment you were born"

Leopard tilted her head "If I have always been a clan cat at heart then why did I have to come and save the tribe?"

Firestar shrugged "This danger was detected long before your birth and the prophecy that led you here was decided then, it didn't matter where you were or where you came from" he meowed "As long as you came".

Leopard nodded in understanding, turning she padded over to Shimmersky's limp body, she ducked her head grooming away all the dirt and blood from her friend's sleek white and ginger pelt.

"I must take her back now" she whispered "She would prefer to be buried in Thunderclan but I guess the tribe will have to do" she murmured, turning to say goodbye to Firestar she met the empty air, the ginger tom had vanished.

Ducking her head she gripped Shimmersky's scruff in her jaws, dragging her back in the direction of the camp.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the amzing reviews, only two or three more chapters for this story, i hate to end it but i have acomplished everything i wanted to in it. I have decided i will be writing a sequel. And i will post the first chapter to that as soon as this story is done, please check that out as well. RRR :D**


	27. Chapter 24

**Here it is :( the epic conclusion to A Paw in Three Worlds. There will be epilouge so dont panic :D and i am doing a sequel to this so dont forget to check that out as well. It will be up soon. RRR :D enjoy.**

* * *

Leopard dragged Shimmersky's blood streaked body through the camp entrance, looking up she met the startled gaze of all the tribe cats. Rowanflight raced over, his eyes burning with worry, and when he reached Leopard her buried his muzzle in her fur.

"I was so worried" he breathed "What happened?"

Leopard began to shake and opened her mouth but no words came out, Eagle raced over carrying a bundle of herbs in her jaws "She's in shock" she dropped the herbs "Rowanflight carry those, ill lead her to her nest" she murmured "She needs to sleep".

As she began to lead Leopard away from Shimmersky, Leopard yowled in protest, turning around to face Shimmersky she tried to run back to her fallen friend.

"Leopard, you need to rest, your body is in shock and it has been a long day" Eagle meowed quietly. Leopard whimpered quietly to herself as Eagle lead her to the nest closest to the den entrance where Leopard would have a clear view of Shimmersky's body.

Eagle stroked Leopard's flank as Rowanflight coaxed her to eat the herbs, "Don't worry, Shimmersky is safe with her ancestors now, we will prepare her for burial"

Leopard stared blankly ahead, surrounded by whispers.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Rowanflight whispered urgently. Eagle nodded casting a quick side glance to Leopard "She will be fine, she has suffered a great loss today and her body is tired and in shock. Not to mention she dragged the body all the way back to camp"

Rowanflight glanced at Leopard worriedly "they were best friends" he croaked sadly "They did everything together; I don't know how she will recover"

Eagle placed her tail on his shoulder "With time" she meowed "I gave her thyme for the shock and poppy seeds so she will sleep"

Rowanflight looked over at Shimmersky's body "What will happen to Shimmersky?"

Eagle looked at him sadly "we will clean her and Falcon will hold a mourning ceremony tonight where we will share tongues with her and speak to Leopard then in the morning she will be buried"

Rowanflight nodded, shifting on his paws. Eagle twitched her whiskers in amusement "go get some sleep, it has been a long day" she whispered. Rowanflight nodded padding sleepily to Leopard, who twitched in a troubled sleep. He laid down pressing his warm ginger fur against her dappled pelt, dozing off as soon as his eyes closed.

Leopard's eyes shot open in fear and she leapt to her paws, feeling something prod her side. Bristling she hissed to face her attacker, meeting the worried blue gaze of her mate.

Rowanflight shifted uncomfortably on his paws "It's time for Shimmersky's mourning ceremony" he brushed muzzles with her "If your still too tired, you don't have to go" he whispered.

Leopard turned on him, her eyes blazing with grief "Of course I have to be there, what kind of friend would that make me?" she demanded. Angrily she stalked out of the den, heading straight for Shimmersky.

Looking down at her Leopard felt at peace, Shimmersky's pelt was cleaned and it shone in the moonlight like a silver star. Her pelt was glossy and groomed, her amber eyes closed she almost seemed as though she were asleep.

Leopard sat facing Shimmersky's body; she curled her tail tip over her paws and waited as the tribe began to gather to grieve with her. The first cat to approach her was Sun Behind Morning Cloud, followed by her two golden and white kits, scampering by her paws.

The golden queen bowed her head low "Although I didn't know her as well as you do" she began "Shimmersky was a brave and noble warrior, she took a special interest in me and my kits and always brought us the prey she caught"

Leopard stared blankly ahead as Snow, Tiger, Leaf, Oak and Stream all offered their condolences. The next cat to speak to her was Ripple, the silver queen whose kits she had named.

Ripple pressed her muzzle against Leopard's flank "I'm sorry for you loss" she whispered "Shimmersky will be honored by the tribe for her sacrifice"

Leopard backed away, shocking the tribe cats who were waiting to speak to her _I...i can't do this_ she thought, she turned to run away when Flacon called to gether the tribe.

Falcon looked down at the tribe "We are here to mourn the loss of a brave and dignified warrior Shimmersky, she sacrificed herself to save us all from the wolf pack so we may be able to stay in our territory" he yowled "We honor her".

"We honor her" the tribe answered back, staring up at their leader.

Falcon continued to speak "We would like to grant her a tribe name so that she may be able to hunt not only with starclan but also with the tribe of endless hunting". Not a single cat protested.

The light of the moon shone like a spotlight, bathing Shimmersky's pelt in silver moonlight. Falcon leapt down from his perch and touched noses with Shimmersky's body "From this moment on the tribe of endless hunting shall welcome you as Shimmering Sky of Morning Light"

Yowls sounded as the tribe welcome Shimmersky to the tribe as the tribe cats began to bury her.

Rowanflight pressed his flank against Leopard's for support as they watched the cold lifeless body of their clanmate be lowered into the ground. The dappled she-cat began to shake "She's gone" she meowed, her voice cracking as she spoke her first words since returning to camp.

At the realization of her loss Leopard crouched low to the ground, feeling as though the forest had uprooted beneath her paws, her heart splinted into fragments and she let out a strangled yowl of pain. She turned and buried her face in Rowanflight's pelt "I want to go home" she whimpered.

Rowanflight sighed in relief, stroking her flank with his tail "We will leave as soon as you're ready" he whispered. Leopard blink thankfully at him "I want to leave in the morning, first I want to sleep beside Shimmersky one last time" her voice cracked and each word came out separately.

Rowanflight nodded, understanding swimming in his eyes. Leopard padded slowly to the fresh dirt, her body numb and her eyes dull with pain. Curling into a ball next to the freshly dug grave she covered her nose with her tail.

Leopard blinked as she opened her eyes, she was back in the dark forest clearing when Firestar usually brought her. But Firestar wasn't alone, surrounding her were dozens of cats, all of them looking at her their eyes beaming with pride. She swiveled her head trying to find familiar pelts among the throng of strangers as she glanced back and forth.

Finally she found Firestar, on his left sat Shimmersky and on his right sat Lionstorm and Shadow.

"Congratulations Leopard, you have completed your prophecy and saved the tribe of touching trees" the voice seemed to be coming from all the cats, yet none of them opened their mouths. Immediately the cats vanished leaving behind Firestar, Shadow, Shimmersky and Lionstorm.

Firestar stepped forward and padded up to her until their noses were touching "You now have a choice Leopard, you can choose your own destiny"

Shimmersky meowed to her stepping close enough to press her flank to Leopard's "Return to the clan that you love"

Lionstorm purred loudly, rasping his tongue over Leopard's ears "And the clan that loves you"

Shadow stepped up to her placing her tail on Leopard's shoulder "We will always be with you, to guide you"

"We love you" Shadow, Lionstorm, and Shimmersky meowed at once as they faded, their shapes replaced with stars.

The scene began to fade but Firestar remained, his green eyes flickering with worry, he opened his mouth meowing something to Leopard, but it was lost as she awoke.

Leopard slowly stood to her paws meeting Rowanflight's blue eyes with her own "Let's go home"

**One Moon Later…**

Leopard picked up her pace as the familiar scents of the Thunderclan territory engulfed her. Rowanflight raced to catch up with her "Hey slow down" he purred.

Leopard skidded to a stop as they crossed the border and the owl tree came into view. She looked up at it sadly, the memory of Shimmersky's death still stinging like fresh wounds.

"We used to hunt together all the time" she meowed "Even when our mentors told us to go different directions". Rowanflight placed his tail on her shoulder "Why don't' you tell me all about it once we get back to camp" he offered.

Leopard nodded "We're almost home" she breathed as if she could barely believe it herself. Bursting through the camp entrance they were greeted with hisses.

Suddenly Amberstar appeared "Leopard? Rowanflight is that you?" she meowed in disbelief leaping down from the high rock "We thought you were all dead".

Leopard flinched at her words, Rowanflight pressed his flank against hers anxiously "Well were back and we saved the tribe"

A sleek aging queen raced out of the warriors den, Leopard recognized her as Frostflower, "Where is Shimmersky?" she demanded and Leopard's ears flattened against her head remembering that Frostflower was Shimmersky's mother.

Rowanflight bristled "She died" he whispered "Saving the tribe"

Frostflower wailed in grief and Icedapple quickly took her into the medicine den. Amberstar looked at Leopard in amazement "Why are you here? I thought you would stay in the tribe" she meowed in disbelief.

Leopard stood tall, puffing her chest out "I was always a loyal Thunderclan cat" she meowed "I would like to ask to be a full member of the clan"

Amberstar waved her tail dismissively "you are already a full member" she twitched her whiskers in amusement "But I'm sure you would like a real warriors name now wouldn't you?"

Leopard's pelt prickled in excitement as Amberstar climbed up the high ledge "Starclan I call upon you to look down at this warrior and take back her name for it no longer stands for what she is, she is no longer a tribe cat, but a loyal Thunderclan warrior"

Leopard stood in front of her nameless, anxiously waiting.

"From this moment on she shall be known as Leopardlight, for the light of her heart shines through her making her a loyal tribe member and a loyal Thunderclan warrior"

Rowanflight pressed his muzzle to Leopardlight's pelt and she quivered under his touch, for once she felt as though she truly belonged, in Thunderclan.

* * *

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you everyone for the amazing support and reviews, the epilouge will be up probably tonight because i cant wait to finish this book and start the next one. I'm not sure what the title will be yet but i will let you know at the end of the epilouge chapter. RRR :D enjoy**


	28. Epilouge

**Here it is :( the ending of this story i hope you all enjoy it and i love all of you, you have been the best fans. I will be posting the prlouge and the alliances page for the sequel the title will be The Shimmering Shadow. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have this story :D RRR**

* * *

**Epilouge**

Leopardlight paced outside the medicine cat den impatiently waiting for Icedapple to see her. Suddenly the sleek white she-cat appeared, her amber eyes opened wide in shock "Leopardlight?" she meowed briskly "What are you doing here? Were you hurt on patrol?"

Leopardlight shook her head urgently "I came to see you because I have been complaining about pains in my stomach for over a moon now and Rowanflight is sick of me complaining" he whiskeres twitched in amusement "So I came to get looked at"

Icedapple rolled her eyes "I thought it would be obvious by now Leopardlight, I mean you have gained so much weight the toms ought to be noticing soon"

Leopardlight shifted uncomfortably on her paws "What are you talking about?"

Icedapple purred "Your expecting kits Leopardlight, my goodness how did you not know already?" he white pelt fluffed out in excitement "My, my these will be the first kits to be born in Leafbare, you better make sure you get some extra freshkill from now on, you will have your paws full keeping them entertained" as Icedapple continued to meow instructions a familiar scent wafter through the medicine den.

Casting a glance over Icedapple's shoulder Leopardlight caught sight of Firestar, waving his tail urgently. The ginger tom padded closer to her and Leopardlight fixed her gaze on him as his mouth began to move. Suddenly his eerie voice, overcame Icedapple's and the white she-cat vanished completely.

"Beware the son of morning and night. Great power to those who wait, find the Moon and return to choke the weed before it's too late. Shadows can only contain the weeds, while the Moon can destroy them" his soft green gaze softened on hers before fading away.

Leopardlight shook her head as she was plunged back into reality, she blinked repeatedly and her pelt felt hot in embaressment as she saw Icedapple looking at her expectantly.

"umm what?" Leopardlight meowed, her pelt prickling with a sudden urgency to get out of the den.

Icedapple shook her head "I said you need to prepare to move into the nursery soon, with Leafbare practically upon us hunting and patrolling will only drain you of your strength"

Leopardlight nodded as she backed out of the den "ah yeah okay sure" she meowed "I'll do that" she turned to race away, slamming into Rowanflight.

Rowanflight searched her face with his urgent blue eyes "So what did she say? Are you okay?" his ginger pelt bristled with worry.

Leopardlight nodded quickly "yeah I'm going to be fine" she buried her face in his flank, suddenly overcome with a saddened feeling like she wasn't going to be around much longer "We're having kits" she breathed.

* * *

**AN: i would like to thank everyone once again you have been the absolute best. Now on to the sequel The Shimmering Shadow :D i hope you enjoy**


	29. Update

Hey all, just leaving this message to encourage readers to take a chance and look to the sequel of this story which happens to be The Shimmering Shadow. Please take a look at it and leave some lovely reviews.

-Tigerflower08


End file.
